¿El problema? Es mayor que yo
by nyanko1827
Summary: Reborn acude a la escuela como cualquier chico de su edad. Y como cualquier chico de 13 años, se ha enamorado a primera vista. El problema erradica en que la persona que ocupa su mente tiene 25 años.
1. Encuentro

**Autora:** Nyanko1827.

**Pareja: **R27 (13Rebornx25Tsuna)

**Género: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T más adelante.

**Summary: **Reborn acude a la escuela como cualquier chico de su edad, tiene amigos a los cuales soporta, rivalidad con uno de sus amigos, un compañero de clase que le quiere superar, otro al cual usa como esclavo, el típico club de fans. Y como cualquier chico de 13 años, se ha enamorado a primera vista. El problema erradica en que la persona que ocupa su mente tiene 25 años.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

**N/A: **Esta es la respuesta al desafío de Lacky-san~ Espero que te guste . Y los lectores de mis fics, no me matéis por empezar otro *Nyanko huye por si acaso*

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Prólogo**

**Encuentro.**

* * *

><p>Soy Reborn, ¿mi apellido? No os interesa, siempre voy acompañado de León, mi mascota camaleón. Tengo 13 años y asisto a una escuela privada y de élite, Namimori Chūgakk o, para los estudiantes, Nami-chū. Como cualquier chico de mi edad tengo "amigos", aunque prefiero llamarles <em>gente con la que pasar el rato<em>, ellos son:

Luce, próxima Jefe de Giglio Nero simpática—hasta cierto punto, una niña-mujer con carácter y un lado perverso y entrometido. Su pasión es saber sobre la vida de los demás y "mejorarla", como le gusta llamarlo. Somos amigos desde parvulario.

Lal Mirch, aspirante a ser un soldado de CEDEF. Alguien divertida con quien meterse pero con consecuencias, uno puede terminar sordo. Enamorada de Colonnello pero sin las agallas de decírselo, una niña-mujer cobarde en depende que ocasiones. Somos amigos desde segundo año del parvulario.

Verde, aspirante a científico loco—bueno, esa es mí opinión. En verdad es aspirante a científico. Es alguien que no soporto, alguien a quien prefiero tenerlo más lejos que cerca. Para mí desgracias, le conozco desde el último año de parvulario.

Colonnello, aspirante a soldado y autoproclamado mí rival en todo. Depende que ocasiones solemos coincidir para torturar a mí lacayo. Igual que a Lal, le conozco desde segundo año del parvulario.

Fon, sin ninguna profesión futura—al contrario que yo el prefiere ser profesor. Es alguien tranquilo y con quien se puede hablar civilizadamente. Le conozco desde primer año de primaria.

Mammon, nadie sabe que quiere hacer—de momento, cuando Luce quiera saberlo, ya lo sabremos todos—una obsesionada con el dinero y hace cualquier cosa por sacarse unos duros. Igual que Fon, la conozco desde primer año de primaria.

Y por último pero sí menos importante, Skull, próximo subordinado de Calcassa. Mí lacayo, esclavo, sirviente, como queráis llamarle. Alguien que no sobresale en nada pero con una bocaza con la que siempre consigue alguna que otra paliza.

Ellos son a quienes se les podrían llamar mis amigos, unos pesados que todo quieren hacerlo en grupo.

¿Por qué pienso así? Bueno, vengo de una familia acomodada, en la cual mis padres nunca están por casa ya que está trabajando fuera del país, siempre hago lo que quiero, y por eso tengo algunos problemas con los profesores, aunque les callo enseñándoles mi revolver. En mi casa siempre se hace lo que yo digo, ya que soy el _señorito_ de la casa, y en la escuela se hace lo que yo digo, porque soy popular, saco buenas notas, soy el más atractivo de la escuela, tengo dinero… en definitiva, les tengo a todos comiendo de mi mano.

Hoy es lunes, y como siempre he de ir a la escuela. Ser el centro de atención, ganar a Colonnello en alguna cosa que haya propuesto, hablar sobre las clases anteriores con Fon, evadir a las locas del club de fans, mandar a Skull a comprarme el almuerzo, ignorar a Verde, alejarme de Lal para que no me deje sordo y hablar sobre el futuro trabajo que escogeremos con Luce.

¡Oh! Es cierto, no lo he dicho antes, pero esta escuela nos capacita para ser buenos mafiosos, asesinos a sueldo, soldados, etc. Según sé, el director nunca está por la escuela, tiene mucho trabajo con llevar su familia. Aunque los rumores dicen que los tres hermanos menores del director asisten a esta escuela, pero nadie les conoce, por eso son rumores…

—¡REBORN! ¡Hoy voy a ganarte y por fin seré el mejor hitman que haya! ¡Gyahaha! —dijo un chico de la misma edad que Reborn, cabello negro y bien peinado, con un ojo cerrado y el otro abierto, un pequeño tatuaje debajo de los ojos, camisa con estampado de vaca y jeans negros.

Oh, cierto.

Lambo Bovino, un aprendiz a asesino a sueldo, igual que yo… a lo referente de aprendiz a hitman, él es un inútil y yo no. Cada dos por tres quiere matarme para así demostrar que es el mejor, en serio, ¿qué le enseñan los Bovino a este mequetrefe? Nada, siempre acaba malherido por alguna de sus granadas, encima no sabe ni apuntar bien.

—¡Gyahahaha! ¡Hoy no escaparás, Reborn! —dijo mientras sacaba un par de granadas de sus bolsillos, las activaba y las lanzaba hacia su objetivo, que fácilmente las coge y devuelve a su dueño antes de que exploten. Lambo con cara de asombro intenta esconderse, pero ya es demasiado tarde, las bombas le explotan a él.

El Bovino cae al suelo lleno de hollín y con los ojos en blanco, Reborn se lo mira desde arriba con indiferencia y al hacer ademán de marcharse se encuentra con una chica de su edad, con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas bajas y ropas chinas, dándole una reverencia.

—Lo siento mucho, Lambo no volverá a molestar —dijo la chica mientras se ponía derecha e iba hacia Lambo para cogerle de un pie y arrastrarlo hasta su clase.

Ella es Ipin, otra aprendiz a asesino a sueldo y alumna de Fon. Nadie sabe de donde proviene o si ya trabaja en alguna familia, lo único que se sabe, es que es tan buena y eficaz en sus prácticas como Reborn. También, que vive junto al Bovino y otro chico, mayor a ellos por un año, ¿el nombre? Ni idea y tampoco me interesa saber quien es.

—¡Reborn, kora! —gritó Colonnello, un aprendiz a soldado como muchos otros, apareciendo por el pasillo contrario donde desaparecieron esos dos—. El profesor va a llegar, ¿qué estás hacien…? ¡Oh! Jajaja, ya veo, kora. Otra vez Bovino, kora —dijo mientras veía el hollín por el suelo y paredes.

Suspiro.

—Es un pesado y una molestia —dije sin mirarle, empezando a caminar hacia el salón de clases.

—Jajaja… ¡OI! ¡Espérame, kora! —llamó corriendo para alcanzarle.

Al entrar en la clase lo primero que vieron fue a Sukll recibiéndoles entusiasmado y saltando arriba y abajo.

—¡REBORN-SEMPAI! ¡COLONNELLO-SEMPAI! —gritó dirigiéndose a ellos, recibiendo una patada del primer nombrado y un pisotón del segundo, que siguieron su camino a sus asientos, dejando a Skull tendido en el suelo.

—Mou, eso a sido malo de vuestra parte —recriminó Luce cuando se sentaron.

—No estuviera en el medio.

—El es quien se ha lanzado, kora.

Luce suspiró viendo como Skull se levantaba del suelo con lágrimas y se iba a su asiento con un mohín.

—¿Sabéis de que va a ir la clase de hoy? —preguntó, recibiendo una mirada en blanco de Reborn y una curiosa de Colonnello.

—¿Me ves con cara de saberlo?

—Mou, Reborn, eres imposible —se quejó—. Bueno os lo diré igualmente~ Hoy nos harán escoger a todos los cursos con que familia queremos trabajar~ ¿no es genial? —dijo contenta.

—Luce, eres la próxima jefa de Giglio Nero, kora —le recordó el aprendiz a soldado.

—¿Y qué? Es una buena manera de ver las futuras alianzas que pueda hacer.

—¿Ya tenéis decidido en cual queréis entrar? —preguntó Lal Mirch acoplándose a la conversación.

—Yo ingresaré en Varia, la unidad independiente de asesinato de Vongola —informó Mammon apareciendo de repente y uniéndose a la conversación—. ¿Y tú Verde? —le preguntó al científico que estaba más pendiente de lo que tecleara en su ordenador que otra cosa.

—¿Yo qué? —preguntó desviando su mirada del ordenador a sus "amigos".

—¿En que familia vas a unirte? —preguntó Luce.

Verde estuvo pensando durante un rato antes de responder.

—Me hicieron una propuesta interesante y tengo pensado aceptarla —comunicó dando a entender que no diría el nombre.

—¡Yo me uniré a la _Famiglia_ Calcassa! —se unió Skull, siendo ignorado por todos.

—¿Lal? —preguntó Mammon, la nombrada la miró.

—CEDEF. Conozco al jefe y a su hijo, tengo un puesto asegurado.

—¡Wow, kora! Entonces intenta colarme a mi también, kora —suplicó Colonnello haciendo que Lal se sonrojara un poco y le lanzara su porta lápices de metal a la cabeza.

—¡ERES IDIOTA! ¿POR QUÉ MIERDAS IBA A COLARTE? —gritó dejándoles a todos con dolor de orejas.

—Venga, kora. No va a costarte y más si tienes conexiones dentro, kora.

Ambos empezaron su mini discusión particular diaria.

—Fon, Reborn ¿y vosotros? —preguntó curiosa Luce.

—Aún no lo sé, pero lo más seguro es que me dedique a entrenar a futuros asesinos a sueldo —dijo Fon.

—No lo tengo decidido —respondió el hitman—. Puede que decida ser un asesino a sueldo independiente y acepte trabajos según convenga.

—Eso es aburrido Reborn, si ni siquiera podríamos vernos. Si te unieras a una familia y fuera aliada de Giglio Nero sabría que no perdería el contacto contigo.

La puerta del aula fue abierta y el profesor entro dando inicio a la clase. Estuvieron el resto del día hablando sobre las distintas familias que había, las que se habían ofrecido para aceptar a algún recluta de la escuela y que dentro de unos meses les visitaría el director para despedir a los alumnos de último año que dentro de nada entrarían a la escuela superior.

Es la primera vez que se le verá… bueno mentira, dicen que siempre se presenta para despedir a los alumnos de noveno grado y darles la bienvenida a los alumnos de décimo grado. El porqué lo hace así, nadie lo sabe, pero se ha de entender que es un jefe mafioso y está ocupado, así que ha escogido dos momentos en los cuales presentarse en las escuelas media y superior. En la universidad y primaria al parecer es donde pasa más tiempo. Yo no tuve el _privilegio _de asistir a Namimori Shōgakko, entré directamente a Nami-chū, ya que la primaria la hice en Inglaterra, aunque tampoco me preocupa mucho.

El día escolar al fin ha terminado, me despido de esa cuadrilla para poder salir ya de la escuela, y a los que aún no tenían claro donde querían trabajar tenían al menos hasta final de curso para decidirse. Menudo coñazo, en mi opinión, esto no es algo que a ellos les interese, somos nosotros los que elegimos y somos nosotros los que damos lealtad a esa familia. El que alguien patrocine la escuela y deje que otros miren la nueva mercancía, porque eso es lo que somos, somos mercancía para todos esos jefes, nos observan y evalúan y el que mejor notas, aptitud y aspecto tenga son escogidos para entrar, muchos se pelean por algunos alumnos otros sólo desprecian los que no valen la pena…

—¡Tsuna-nii! —gritó una voz conocida, Reborn volteo y vio que era Bovino el que gritó.

Miró a la persona que nombro y se quedó estático. Nunca antes había visto a alguien así, un hombre en sus 20, bajito de cabello marrón y desordenado, sus orbes de color caramelo, iba vestido con un traje negro, pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue la sonrisa, en su rostro había una sonrisa amable, una que denotaba lo feliz que era y que no cambiaría su vida por nada.

—¡Tsuna-nii, hoy Lambo-san ha vencido a Reborn! ¡Gyahaha!

Reborn al escuchar eso fulmino con la mirada al Bovino. «Eso es mentira», pensó para si mismo.

—¡Lambo! ¡No mientas! Reborn ha vuelto a dejarte K.O. —dijo una voz al lado del niño, era Ipin.

—¡¿Eh!? ¡Lambo-san no miente, Tsuna-nii! ¡Es Ipin la mentirosa! —dijo enfurruñado e intentando que la mentira colara.

—Ara, ara, ¿así que has vuelto a perder con ese tal Reborn? —dijo el hombre, que parecía más un chico, con una voz dulce, que denotaba la gran estima que le tenía a los dos menores.

—Lambo, Ipin. No deberíais montar escándalo en la escuela, he escuchado la explosión —dijo otra voz, un muchacho mayor a los otros dos y menor al hombre, de cabello corto y color marrón, ojos de igual color. Llevaba puesto unos jeans azules y una camiseta verde, una bufanda que adornaba su cuello de rayas blancas y negras, y un libro bastante grande.

Si no recordaba mal, ese chico es el nombrado Ranking Fūta. Bastante famoso por la escuela y en muchos lugares, es muy codiciado por otros jefes, aunque se dice que ya trabaja para una familia.

—Bueno, ya estáis los tres, ¿nos vamos? —dijo el hombre.

Los tres le miraron, le sonrieron y asintieron.

—¡Hai, Tsuna-nii! —dijeron al unísono.

El hombre les sonrió y dio media vuelta, Ipin se puso a la derecha de ese chico, Lambo a la izquierda y Fūta al lado de Ipin. Reborn iba siguiéndoles con la mirada, viendo el como se alejaban mientras hablaban entre ellos animadamente. Dentro de Reborn algo se movió, no sabía el qué y tampoco el por qué se movió. Pero era algo que le traería algunos quebraderos de cabeza.

—Mañana _hablare_ con Bovino —dijo sonriendo y yéndose hacia su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Este es el prólogo del fic~ Bueno, al final he decidido mezclar las dos ideas que te comenté y esto es lo que ha salido~

Los que leen mis fics y ahora leen este, sabrán que no soy de poner capis muy largos, lo intento lo juro, pero cuando se me mete entre ceja y ceja que el capi a de comenzar y acabar de una manera, da igual cuanto intente alargarlo que no puedo.

Bien esto lo puse en otro de mis fics, pero por si acaso:

Shōgakko es la primaria que empiezan a los 6 hasta los 11 años y son seis grados (1º/6º).

Chūgakko es la escuela media que empiezan a los 12 hasta los 14 años y son tres grados (7º/9º).

Kōko es la escuela superior que empiezan a los 15 hasta los 17 años y son tres grados (10º/12º)

Daigaku es la universidad que empiezan a los 18 hasta los 21.

Todo esto según wiki, si algo está mal, es su culpa.

Nos leemos.


	2. Información

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo I**

**Información.**

* * *

><p>La tarde y la noche se me han hecho eternas, pensaba que no iba a amanecer nunca. Me he pasado la noche en vela y ahora tengo unas ojeras horribles, todo por culpa de él, de esa persona y de su voz. Pensar que alguien ha sido capaz de no dejarme dormir, no parezco yo mismo, teniendo prisa por que llegue un día, escuchar su voz mientras intento dormir, tener que esperar por poder ver a alguien… no, tener que esperar por poder verle a él. Esa persona con mirada amable y una sonrisa tan tierna, esos ojos color miel que encandilan a cualquiera, esos labios… un momento, ¿qué me está pasando? Este no soy yo. No me parezco nada a mí, cálmate Reborn, despeja tu mente y ve a la escuela. Si quiero respuestas ya se donde encontrarlas. Reborn sonrió de lado mientras salía de su casa y se dirigía a la escuela.<p>

Como cada día el trayecto a la escuela era tranquilo y sin estorbos, es decir, sin Colonnello y sus estúpidos restos, Lal y sus gritos, Luce y sus habladurías de estar acompañado es mejor, bueno se entiende, sin la gente para pasar el rato. Las mañanas era la mejor hora del día, cuando podía estar sólo y con sus pensamientos…

—¡Gyahaha! ¡Hoy Lambo-san volverá a ser el primero en clase!

«Esa voz…», Reborn volteó y vio a su peor pesadilla… mentira al molesto de la familia Bovino. «¿Qué hace a estas horas aquí? Aún quedan tres cuartos de hora para que las clases comiencen… ¿tan temprano es?», el aprendiz a hitmanmiró el reloj de pulsera asombrado.

—¡Lambo! ¡No corras! ¡No hay prisa! —le reprendía Ipin persiguiéndole.

—¡Gyahaha! ¡No podrás coger a Lambo-san!

Reborn se quedó apartado de ellos para que el maniático de los impresos de vaca no le viera. Sería una verdadera molestia si en su mejor hora del día, empezaba con el pie izquierdo. Reborn se escondió detrás de una de las paredes, esperando para que los dos niños, sí, niños, que aunque fueran de su edad se comportaban como críos de guardería, pasaran de largo y el poder retomar su tranquila travesía.

—¡Lambo, Ipin, no corráis!

Por detrás apareció Fuuta persiguiéndoles a los dos y riñéndoles.

«Genial… ahora son tres»,se quejó mentalmente, ¿quién en su sano juicio iba tan temprano a la escue…? Oh, sí, él hoy no puede decirlo, que está haciendo lo mismo.

—Fuuta, no te preocupes. Déjales, pocas veces son las que pueden jugar de esta manera —dijo esa voz, la voz que no le había dejado pegar ojo, la voz que le había mantenido toda la noche en vela, su voz.

Aparté la vista de esos tres y la dirigí hacia él. Si con traje está de infarto con ropa normal está de muerte, lleva puesto una camiseta algo grande para su pequeño cuerpo, de color naranja, unos leggins rasgados de color amarillo y unas vans blancas. Una de sus muñecas está adornada con un reloj Silverstone con correa de cuero, su otra muñeca es adornada por tres cadenas de plata y dos de oro. Mis ojos no pueden apartarse de él, cada movimiento, cada pequeño gesto que hace es memorizado por mi cerebro. ¿Cómo alguien a quien he visto una sola vez me hace sentir tanto? ¿Qué narices me pasa?

—Pero, Tsuna-nii… que ya van a octavo grado, y mira como se comportan —se quejó el moreno menor, Tsuna le dio una sonrisa.

—Bueno y tú vas a noveno grado y dentro de poco te gradúas…—Tsuna suspiró—. Os estáis haciendo tan mayores —dijo mientras se ponía una mano en la mejilla y cerraba los ojos.

—Esa… ¡Esa es la cuestión, Tsuna-nii! Crecer y poder ayudaros en lo que haga falta —se quejó Fuuta cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que su hermano mayor se riera con ganas.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Es por eso que hasta que te gradúes estaré por aquí, ¿qué te parece?

Fuuta al escuchar eso se animó y asintió frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—¡Yay! ¡Tsuna-nii se queda! —gritó Lambo apareciendo al lado de los dos—. ¡Entonces Tsuna-nii ha de venir a buscarnos todos los días y llevarnos todos los días a la escuela! ¡También a de llevarnos al parque de atracciones! ¡Gyahaha! —exclamó mientras empezaba a correr por la calle otra vez.

—¡Lambo! ¡Tsuna-nii también debe descansar! ¡No seas egoísta! —le reclamó Ipin persiguiéndole.

Los cuatro pasaron de largo, alejándose de donde estaba escondido Reborn, el cual observaba cada paso que daba el moreno. Cuando vio que estaban lo suficientemente lejos cómo para que no le vieran ni oyeran, empezó a seguirles hasta la escuela. Escuchando la conversación que el moreno mayor tenía con el moreno menor.

—Tsuna-nii… has venido para algo más, ¿verdad? —preguntó el menor, cuando vio la mirada interrogativa del mayor, especificó lo que quiso decir—. Es decir, no eres de los que deja el trabajo a medias y más teniendo a Haru-nee detrás de ti para que no olvides el papeleo. ¿Cómo la has esquivado? —preguntó dubitativo.

«¿Haru-nee? ¿Esa quien es?», se preguntaba Reborn molesto, sin saber el porque, mientras les seguía a escondidas. Tsuna empezó a reírse y se rascó la nuca.

—Bueno… me he escapado sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Fuuta al escucharle decir eso suspiró.

—Tsuna-nii, seguro que Haru-nee y Gokudera-nii deben estar buscándote —le reclamó—. Al menos haber venido con alguien.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada.

Con un suspiro Fuuta siguió a su hermano mayor hasta la escuela.

Reborn les iba persiguiendo, y memorizando todo lo dicho y los nombres de las personas que han nombrado. Cuando ve el edificio de la escuela, se fija que esos cuatro se despiden. Según lo dicho, por la tarde va ha volver, tendrá tiempo de poder hablar con él, pero antes, ha de sonsacarle a la vaca el nombre completo de su "hermano", porque se ve de lejos que no son hermanos de sangre.

Demasiado temprano había venido a la escuela, pero había valido la pena. Si llegar temprano significaba poder verle, entonces madrugaría todos los días. Aunque aún no le cabía en la cabeza que tipo de relación tendría con el Bovino y los otros tres. Porque, aunque le llamaran hermano, se veía que no lo eran, los cuatros son muy distintos…

—¡Reborn, kora!

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados por Colonnello que apareció junto a los demás del grupo.

—Que temprano has venido —comentó Luce—. ¿A pasado algo?

—¿Por qué ha de pasar algo para que yo venga temprano? —preguntó algo molesto mientras ellos tomaban asiento.

—Bueno~ Siempre llegas a la hora justa —dijo poniendo un dedo en la barbilla y con expresión de pensar—, y eso da mucho que pensar.

Luce y su maldita intuición, aquí a uno no puede pasarle nada sin que ella no lo note.

—¿Entonces si que ha pasado algo, kora? —preguntó con curiosidad, los demás aunque fueran más disimulados, también escuchaban la conversación.

—Nada que os importe.

Reborn iba a dar la conversación por terminada, pero la puerta de la clase se abrió dejando ver a Lambo con tres granadas en mano, ya conectadas y buscando a alguien en la sala. Cuando los ojos verdes de Lambo conectaron con los ojos obsidiana de Reborn, sonrió y lanzó las granadas.

—¡Hoy vas a morir, Reborn! ¡Gyahaha!

El mencionado suspiró y los que estaban a su alrededor esquivaron la granadas, cuando se acordó de que este niño conocía a esa persona, decidió desviar las granadas hacia la ventana, que explotaron destruyendo la pared. Reborn se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Lambo, todo bajo la atenta y curiosa mirada de sus amigos.

Al estar delante de Lambo sacó su revolver y le apuntó en la cabeza, haciendo que el amenazado se encogiera de miedo.

—Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas —le ordenó.

Lambo asentía frenéticamente, cualquier cosa menos ser fusilado.

—¿Quién es la persona que os vino a buscar ayer?

Lambo le miró extrañado, quería saber sobre su hermano…

—Es mi hermano mayor —contestó.

Luce junto a Colonnello, Lal, Fong y Skull se acercaron para poder escuchar mejor la conversación.

—¿Quién es? —volvió a repetir, los ojos de Lambo se abrieron al entender a que se refería.

—No te incumbe —contestó con el poco coraje que tenía al ser apuntado por un arma.

Los otros se asombraron, nadie y cuando digo nadie, es nadie, le habla así al mejor alumno y futuro asesino a sueldo de esa manera.

—¿Oh? Me parece que no sabes en que posición estás, vaca estúpida —apretó más el arma en la sien de Lambo—. O contestas, o te vuelo la cabeza. Tú elijes —Reborn quitó el seguro del arma y posicionó mejor el dedo en el gatillo.

—¡Lambo! Te he dicho muchas veces que no molestes a las otras clases.

Ipin apareció apartando a Lambo de la trayectoria del revolver y posicionándolo detrás suyo.

—¡Ipin! —gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazándose a la chica.

Ella le ignoró y se dirigió a Reborn.

—Siento mucho el que haya podido molestar —dijo dándoles una reverencia a todos—. Me aseguraré de no perderle de vista, otra vez —dicho esto se llevo a rastras a un Lambo llorando.

Todos los que había en el aula se quedaron viendo a la pareja que se iba, dejando a Reborn con un mal sabor de boca al no haber podido sacar nada de información. Deberá recurrir a la otra táctica, espiar a la otra persona y poder encararla en el mejor momento.

—Reborn, ¿a qué ha venido eso? —preguntó Luce—. El siempre te ataca, no era para ponerse así.

Reborn suspiró y se fue a su asiento, Luce junto a los que escucharon la conversación estaban confusos.

::0::

El día había pasado muy lento, suele pasar, que cuando quieres que el tiempo pase deprisa va el doble de lento de lo normal. Al fin puedo salir de clase y esperar a que esos tres se reúnan con él. Por suerte he podido separarme de esos pesados y esconderme, mientras espió al trío.

—¿Qué? ¿Ese alumno quiere conocer a Tsuna-nii? —preguntó Fuuta al escuchar a los dos menores comentarle lo que les sucedió durante el día—. Eso es raro, normalmente nadie quiere saber nada de él, si no le conocen. Y ese alumno no conoce a Tsuna-nii…

—¿Cómo estás seguro de que no le conoce, Fuuta? —preguntó Ipin—. Podría haberle reconocido e ir a por él —dijo con horror.

—¡Si Reborn le pone una mano encima de Tsuna-nii, Lambo-san le protegerá! —gritó Lambo con el ceño fruncido.

¿Él? ¿Proteger? Si no puede ni cuidarse solo como va a cuidar de otra persona, vamos hombre que sea más realista. Además, ¿de que deben protegerle? Es sólo su hermano mayor… aunque… si ellos van a esta escuela es debido a que tienen conexiones con la mafia…

—Siento haber tardado —dijo su voz cortando su línea de pensamientos.

Él volvía a llevar el traje negro e iba acompañado por otra persona. Los tres niños al verle fueron hacia él y le abrazaron.

—Lo siento, no puedo llevaros hasta casa, tengo cosas que hacer. Pero Chrome-chan irá con vosotros, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Sí! —respondieron los tres a la vez.

—Vaya con cuidado jefe —dijo la mujer con una suave voz.

—No te preocupes, tú cuida de ellos, enseguida estaré en casa —dijo con una sonrisa, ella se la devolvió y se fue junto a los niños.

Esta vez él se quedó esperando fuera de la escuela, observando a todos los niños salir por la puerta, como si buscara a alguien en concreto.

—Estoy aquí, Tsunayoshi —dijo la voz que más detestaba en este mundo.

—Verde-kun, me alegra el verte tan bien —Tsuna sonrió al científico—. Veo que has crecido más desde la última vez, ¿eh~? —dijo mientras le daba golpecitos en la cabeza, Verde apartó la mano.

—Estaremos en Japón, pero abstente a utilizar esos honoríficos. Se que aún soy un crío, pero no me gusta que me lo recuerden.

—Está bien, está bien, Verde-kun —Verde le fulminó con la mirada—. Tenemos cosas más importantes de las que hablar, ¿no?

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Verde siguió a Tsuna hacia su nuevo destino. Siendo perseguidos por Reborn, el cual era perseguido por Luce y compañía.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Capi demasiado corto incluso para mi gusto -.-'' pero este día tan chof, no me inspira mucho y quería subir este capi antes de acabar la semana. Esperemos que mañana haga mejor día y el capi pueda ser de mejor calidad.

Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~

Mika-Lucid199120 (gracias por comentar~ y eso lo irás descubriendo a medida que siga el fic, fusososo *0*)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (gracias por comentar~)

Realmixhu (gracias por comentar~)

Starred (gracias por comentar~)

MissDinosaur (gracias por comentar~ mi intención no es distraer de los estudios XD Aunque eso me anima a seguir~)

YukinoMare (gracias por comentar~ esta vez el lacayo no ha aparecido u.u pero lo hará la próxima vez XD)

Nos leemos.


	3. Hablando

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo II**

**Hablando.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna y Verde llegaron a una cafetería, donde pidieron sus órdenes una vez sentados en una de las mesas. Reborn, siguiéndoles, entró en la misma cafetería sin que le vieran y se sentó en una mesa alejada y dejando a León cerca de ellos transformado en un juego de micrófonos, mientras él se llevaba el altavoz y el micrófono lo dejaba cerca de la pareja. Luce, siendo quien es, se sentó junto a Reborn y los otros la siguieron recibiendo una mirada fulminante del aprendiz a asesino.<p>

—Qué hacéis aquí —demandó sin levantar la voz, sus amigos se rieron entre dientes avergonzados, pero sin arrepentirse.

—Te vimos seguirles y decidimos hacer lo mismo, además, no siempre se ve a Verde tan amigable con alguien y sin su portátil —explicó Luce.

—No debes ser él único en divertirte, kora. Para eso estamos nosotros, para hacerlo juntos, kora.

—No digas estupideces, Colonnello. Se sincero, tenemos la misma curiosidad de Reborn en saber que hacen esos dos juntos —reprochó Lal estirándole una de las orejas al aspirante a soldado—. Pero nunca pensé que se conocieran —murmuró para ella misma pensando que nadie le escuchaba, pero Luce tenía puesta sus orejas en todo.

—¿Le conoces, Lal? —preguntó la próxima jefa de Giglio Nero, Lal palideció y negó frenéticamente—. Ya veo —contestó poco convencida.

—Sempai, sempai~ ¿por qué les sigues? —Reborn le miró un momento y luego, ignorándole, encendió el altavoz—. Que malo eres sempai, no me ignores —lloró mientras se metía un trozo de la torta que había ordenado en su boca.

—Esto no está bien —murmuró Fon negando con la cabeza, pero siendo ignorado por todos los presentes—. Por cierto, ¿y Mammon? —preguntó mirando a los lados.

—¡Ah! —gritó Skull, recibiendo un golpe de todos por gritar seguido de un 'Shhhh'—. Que malos sois sempai's, pero es Mammon-sempai la que se ha delatado —informó sobándose los golpes y señalando hacia una dirección.

Todos miraron hacia la dirección señalada por Skull y en efecto, Mammon estaba hablando con Verde y su acompañante.

—Sube el volumen, sube el volumen —ordenó Luce a Reborn haciéndole señas.

—_Vaya Mammon-chan, ¿cómo estás?_

—_Tsunayoshi, no sabía que conocías a Verde —_dijo Mammon ignorando por completo la pregunta y sentándose en una de las sillas.

—_Tan amable como siempre querida, pero bueno, respondiendo a tú pregunta no formulada, le conocí hace poco, y me pareció divertido el tenerle junto a mis científicos._

—_Ya veo. Eso explica tú presencia en Japón._

—_¿Vamos a por lo que venimos o seguimos charlando como si fuéramos amigos?_

—_Sí, sí. A por lo que venimos._

El grupo escuchaba atentamente la conversación, al parecer dos de sus amigos conocían a alguien quien los demás no, sin contar a Lal.

—¿Eh? Así que se llama Tsunayoshi, kora. ¿De qué le conocen, kora?

—Tienes razón, sempai. ¿De qué deben conocerlo? Es raro que esos dos tengan amistades fuera de nosotros.

—Si os calláis, podernos averiguarlo —dijo algo cabreado Reborn.

—_Las condiciones son estas: Acepto el trato si me dejas tener libre albedrío sobre mis proyectos y me dais la mejor sala con la mejor maquinaria y ordenadores que tengáis —_exigió Verde, sacando un suspiro de todos.

—_Entendido, pero debes saber que la mejor sala ya está ocupada y tendrás que compartirla, además, que desde que saben que te quiero junto a ellos me han estado acosando para saber cuando llegas._

—_Ese no es mí problema, quiero una sala sólo para mí. _

Tsuna suspiró, frotándose la sien.

—_Verde-kun, te daré una sala para ti, pero tendrás que compartir la otra con ellos —_dijo sin dejar cabida a las réplicas.

—_Entendido._

—_Así que el científico loco trabajará para vosotros, Tsunayoshi —_comentó Mammon—. _Bueno, a mí eso ni me va ni me viene. Quiero saber cuando podré entrar al escuadrón, me aburro en clases y no son productivas, ¿sabes cuánto dinero me hacen perder? _

Tsuna se rió entre dientes.

—_No, no sé cuanto dinero te hacen perder, pero no te preocupes será dentro de poco. Lo estoy organizando todo para que puedas salir antes de la graduación. _

Mammon le miró con sorpresa bien disimulada.

—_¿Por qué tanta prisa? No creo que sea porque yo te lo haya pedido._

—_Cierto, es por Xanxus. Ha estado destrozándolo todo a su paso, porque no tiene a alguien que lidere al escuadrón de ilusionistas. Así que estoy dándolo todo para sacarte antes y calmarle, dios, me da tanto trabajo —_terminó suspirando.

—_Yare, yare, ya decía yo que era imposible que me sacaras antes porque te lo hubiese pedido._

—_¡Por supuesto que no! Sí te saco es porque es de máxima urgencia —_dijo Tsuna con el dedo índice levantado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. _Si fuera por mí, acabarías la escuela hasta graduarte —_dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y cruzándose de brazos, Verde y Mammon suspiraron.

Después de eso, Tsuna comenzó ha hacerles preguntas personales, logrando que bajaran el volumen del altavoz.

—¿Eh? ¿Verde trabajará para alguien, kora?

—Bueno, ya nos lo dijo, que le habían echo una propuesta. Supongo que ese a de haberle echo la propuesta.

—¡Ah! —volvió a gritar Skull, recibiendo otro golpe de todos seguido de un 'Shhhh'—. No me peguéis y mirad —lloró mientras señalaba cerca de ellos.

Al seguir la dirección señalada, vieron que esos tres se acercaban a ellos. Intentaron buscar un sitio donde esconderse, si Verde descubría que les habían estado siguiendo no se imaginarían que podría hacerles. Sin encontrar ningún lugar donde poder esconderse, decidieron dejar que pasara lo que debiera pasar.

—¡Ara! ¡Lal-chan! —exclamó el moreno saludando a la nombrada, haciendo que el resto la mirara.

—Así que, no le conocías —le recordó Luce, Lal maldijo por lo bajo y se hundió en la silla, notando la mirada fulminante que Reborn le mandaba.

Tsuna junto a los otros dos habían llegado hasta donde estaban, cogiendo una silla y sentándose al lado del aprendiz a asesino. Tsuna le miró, sonriéndole y estirándole la mano con el puño cerrado, Reborn confundido por ese acto, también estiró la suya. La sonrisa de Tsuna seguía en su rostro cuando abrió su mano dejando caer a León transformado en micrófono. Todos sudaron frío. León al notar que estaba junto a su dueño, volvió a su forma de camaleón.

—No está bien el espiar, y si lo hacéis, hacedlo de manera que no os descubran —les reprendió, haciendo que agacharan la cabeza avergonzados por haber sido descubiertos.

—¡Sawada! ¡Si lo sabías ¿porqué has dejado que escucháramos?! —le reprendió Lal estirando de las mejillas a Tsuna.

—For gue no hashia falda el eshgonder la gonvershashión —contestó como pudo e intentando zafarse del estirón de mejillas, Lal bufó soltándole y dejándolas bien rojizas.

—Mou, me has hecho daño, Lal-chan. ¿Así como vas a conseguir pareja? —Lal se sonrojó de ira he iba a repetir el castigo, pero Tsuna fue más cuidadoso y la esquivó—. Es broma, es broma, no te sulfures.

Lal volvió a sentarse donde estaba con los brazos cruzados, los otros estuvieron viendo el intercambio de palabras que tuvieron. Extrañándose por la confianza que habían demostrado, pocas veces Lal dejaba a alguien salirse con la suya después de haberse metido en su vida amorosa, más bien, el valiente que lo hacía acababa en el hospital con parada cardíaca y conmoción cerebral por la paliza dada.

—Será mejor que me presente, soy Sawada Tsunayoshi —dijo el castaño junto a una sonrisa.

—Eres japonés —marcó Luce, recibiendo una asentimiento del moreno—. ¿Y de qué conoces a Verde, Mammon y a Lal? —preguntó con curiosidad

—A Verde le encontré hace poco fisgando en una de mis propiedades y me interesé por él, hay pocos, por no decir ninguno, capaces de conseguir tal proeza.

—Vaya, ¿y a Mammon?

—A Mammon-chan la vi un día por casualidad mientras iba a visitar a un… _amigo._

—Entiendo, ¿y Lal?

Tsuna se rió entre dientes.

—Crecimos juntos, a los cinco años mi padre la trajo con nosotros y hasta hace poco hemos estado viviendo juntos.

—Eso explica el exceso de confianza —murmuró, Luce, para ella.

—Próxima jefe de Giglio Nero, ¿se han acabado las preguntas? —preguntó divertido, Luce le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Me conoce?

—Por supuesto, Elizabeth es una gran amiga —respondió Tsuna—. Y me contó que tiene una hija muy avispada y de gran carácter que será el orgullo para la familia —Luce se sonrojó ligeramente por las cosas que iba diciendo su madre de ella—. Y volviendo a mi pregunta, ¿se ha acabado la sesión?

Luce volvió a recobrar la compostura.

—Por supuesto que no, Sawada-san. Las preguntas continúan —dijo sacando un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas.

Estuvieron hablando durante un rato, haciéndole preguntas e intentando sacarle cosas sobre su vida, pero Tsuna las evadía respondiendo preguntas cortas. Una de ellas era en que familia trabajaba, recibiendo una sonrisa y un "es un secreto" por parte del moreno y un ceño fruncido por parte de Reborn, al estar igual que al principio, sin saber mucho de él.

—Jefe —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, asustándoles por haber bajado la guardia y haciendo que se giraran hacia la voz.

Encontrándose con una chica de cabellos largos e índigos, un ojo parcheado y el otro de color morado, vestida con una falda verde oscura, una blusa blanca y unas botas altas negras con tacón.

—Chrome-chan, ¿sucede algo?

—Sí, Haru-chan le ha encontrado, jefe. Y pide que vaya a casa ahora mismo.

—¿Eh? ¿Haru-chan me ha encontrado? Vaya, yo que pensaba que iba a tardar más —terminó con un suspiro—. Si me disculpáis, tengo cosas que atender —Tsuna se levantó, dejando el dinero para pagar—. Por cierto, encantado de conocerte Reborn-kun. Lambo habla mucho de ti, espero y sigas cuidándole como hasta ahora —dijo con una sonrisa, yéndose con Chrome agarrada en su brazo.

Todos miraron a Reborn.

«¿Cuidarlo?»,pensaron al unísono mientras les caía una gran gota de sudor. «Si le hace de todo menos cuidarle», volvieron a pensar observando a Reborn que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Cuando les vieron desaparecer, Luce metió el dedo en la llaga.

—¿Creéis que es su novia? —preguntó, haciendo que un aura mortal envolviera al aprendiz a asesino.

Luce miró a Reborn divertida.

—¿O a lo mejor su amante? Ya sabéis han nombrado una tal Haru —dijo con falsa confusión viendo el aura oscura crecer, los demás retrocedieron, no querían estar presente cuando el aprendiz a asesino explotara.

Luce se rió entre dientes cuando vio que Reborn se levantaba y se iba de la cafetería, haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio.

—Bueno, ¿apostamos? —preguntó de repente, captando la atención de sus amigos.

—¿Apostar?

—Sí, mil yenes a que Reborn está enamorado de Sawada-san.

Todos la miraron raro.

—Estás loca, es imposible, kora —Colonnello fue coreado por las cabezas de Skull y Lal asintiendo.

—¿Miedo de perder? —incitó.

—Mil a que estás equivocada, kora.

—Yo igual.

—Sempai, apuesto a lo mismo. Mil en contra.

—Entendido, ¿Fon, Verde, Mammon?

—Lo siento, Luce-san, pero no participo —Fon negó con la mano.

—Es una tontería —Verde se levantó y se fue, no iba a seguir escuchando tantas memeces juntas.

—Mil a favor —dijo Mammon sorprendiendo a los que apostaron.

—¿Opinas lo mismo que yo, Mammon?

—No, pero es mejor no apostar contra ti —dijo mientras se levantaba, recibiendo una risa entre dientes de Luce.

Una vez echas las apuestas, se levantaron, avisando al camarero de que el dinero estaba en la mesa y se fueron cada uno a su casa.

::0::

Tsuna y Chrome volvían a casa del primero, estuvieron todo el trayecto hablando sobre las tiendas de tortas que había estado visitando la ilusionista cuando Tsuna la había dejado con los niños. Tsuna la escuchaba atentamente, sonriéndole y asintiendo cada vez que Chrome le pedía el volver a ir con Haru o con él. Tan metidos estaban en su conversación, que no se dieron cuenta cuando alguien lanzó un zapato a Tsuna, dándole en la frente y tumbándole en el suelo.

—¡Jefe! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó preocupada y agachándose a la altura del moreno.

Tsuna se levantó frotándose la frente y buscando al culpable de su nuevo moretón, encontrándose con una chica de su edad, con media melena castaña oscura, ojos color marrón, vestida con una falda blanca, una blusa de color negra y unos zapatos de tacón negros.

—¡Tsuna-san! ¡Se ha vuelto a escapar de su trabajo! —reprendió la chica, detrás de ella salieron los niños, que observaban la escena con diversión.

—¡Haru-chan! Ha dolido, eres cruel —lloró mientras seguía sobándose el lugar abusado anteriormente.

—No hay excusas, Tsuna-san. Entre, Gokudera-san y yo le hemos traído _todo _el trabajo pendiente —le riñó señalando la puerta para que entrara.

Con la ayuda de Chrome, Tsuna se levantó del suelo y entró en la casa refunfuñando cosas, como "Haru-chan era más linda antes" o "Haru-chan se ha vuelto tan exigente" o "Antes, Haru-chan me ayudaba a escaparme del trabajo", y otras cosas que hicieron que Haru suspirara.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Tsuna cayó, nuevamente, al suelo pero esta vez con un peso extra encima. Mirando hacia abajo, se encontró con una cabellera plateada y unos ojos verdes que le miraban con preocupación.

—Hayato-kun…—suspiró al reconocerle.

—¡Juudaime, si quería irse podría haberlo dicho! ¡Habríamos ido con usted! —le regañó, levantándose y sentándose como si fuera una madre riñendo a su hijo.

—Lo siento, pero ¿os acordáis del que logró entrar en nuestras redes?

Los tres asintieron, Chrome y Haru sentándose junto a ellos y los niños yéndose para hacer los deberes.

—Pues resulta que está estudiando en Nami-chuu, y le he pedido que se una junto a Giannini-san, Shoichi-kun y Spanner-san.

Haru, Chrome y Hayato escuchaban atentamente.

—También he estado moviendo algunos hilos, para que Mammon-chan pueda salir antes de la escuela e integrarse en Varia. Y Lal-chan, necesita pedirme un favor, así que supongo que me lo pedirá… no sé, cuando quiera —terminó de reportarse.

—Ya veo, ¿y todo el trabajo dejado en Italia, Juudaime?

—He hablado con Kyouya-san y Mukuro-san, ellos se ocuparan de todo... aunque les he pedido a Takeshi-kun y a Onii-san que vigilen y no se maten. Así podemos estar los cuatro en Japón, ¿verdad que soy genial~? —los tres suspiraron, pero al menos lo había dejado todo en orden antes de venir a Japón—. Será mejor que haga la cena, mis hermanitos deben estar muertos de hambre.

Tsuna se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina seguido de Haru.

—¡Yo le ayudo, Tsuna-san~! —dijo con voz cantarina.

Chrome comenzó a parar la mesa y Hayato se fue arriba a organizar el trabajo que habían traído a Japón, para que cuando Tsuna se pusiera a revisarlo lo tuviera más fácil.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! ¡He aquí mi creación~! fusososo *0* espero y haya gustado~ *suspiro* siento si me he tardado… quería subirlo antes, pero también quería subir los otros capis de los otros fics, eso y que ahora estoy viciada al IvánAntonio (o más conocido como RusiaEspaña) ¡Oh! Son… son… encajan tan bien, que me hacen temblar el sólo leer sobre ellos. Bueno, dejando mis fantasías a un lado…

Es posible que Reborn al principio quede algo OoC, pero se ha de tener en cuenta de que es un mocoso de 13 años y es la primera vez que se enamora, luego, ya irá recuperando su personalidad sádica y torturadora.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!


	4. Graduación

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo III**

**Graduación.**

* * *

><p>Desde ese día, en el que hablamos por primera vez con él en la cafetería, ya han pasado dos meses, dos meses en los que he podido acercarme más a él, incluso a veces nos invitaba a su casa a pasar la tarde, según él, para que <em>jugásemos<em> con su hermano, alias la vaca estúpida. No se porque, pero se piensa que soy amigo de ese mocoso, aunque visto de otra manera eso me permite ir a su casa y vigilar que cualquier estorbo sea erradicado. También hay un inconveniente, no voy solo a su casa, siempre están esas dos mujeres y ese hombre en la casa, por no hablar que cuando me invita a mí, también invita a los considerados mis _amigos_. Que los muy dichosos, se divierten cuando la vaca estúpida me empieza a lanzar granadas a diestro y siniestro sin deje de culpabilidad, aunque no dura mucho, de un buen revés le mando a volar fuera de la casa y no vuelve hasta la hora de la cena. Cosa que no extraña a Tsunayoshi, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a que la vaca saliera volando de la casa y no volviera hasta tarde.

Pero, apartando estos pequeños obstáculos, al menos he descubierto el porqué me sentí de esa forma la primera vez que le ví, y el porqué me mantuve en vela toda la noche pensando en él. Yo, el próximo mejor asesino a sueldo del mundo, estoy enamorado de ese pequeño moreno, el cual si no fuera porque se que edad tiene, gracias a una de las sesiones de preguntas de Luce, podría pasar perfectamente por un chico en plena adolescencia. Pero eso poco me importa, ahora mi prioridad principal, es que él se enamore de mí y que sea mío. Cosa que no creo que me cueste mucho, nadie se resiste a mi sex appeal, soy el más codiciado de la escuela y él va a suplicar por querer estar conmigo.

Si supiera cuan equivocado estaba…

::0::

En la escuela todo estaba revolucionado, los de noveno grado preparaban, con los nervios a flor de piel, los adornos de su graduación, y los de séptimo y octavo grado debían ayudar. Los de noveno grado no estaban nerviosos por que se graduasen, estaban nerviosos, porque al fin podrían ver al director, aunque esta vez, por cuestiones que no alcanza a entender nadie, los de séptimo y octavo grado también le veríamos, y eso causaba que el nerviosismo se extendiera por toda la escuela y que los rumores acerca del director aumentaran.

Nuestra clase ayudaba a poner el escenario, todo el sistema de altavoces y los focos para cuando el director diera su _gran entrada_. Junto a nosotros había otra clase de octavo y dos de noveno grado, y para mi gran molestia la otra clase de octavo era la de la vaca. Que gracias a la vaca y al lacayo, no avanzábamos nada en la decoración, lo único que hacían era entorpecer y correr de arriba abajo gritando estupideces sobre "El director va a venir" o "¡Yay! Al fin viene". En definitiva, mientras la escuela ya estaba casi toda lista, esto aún estaba por empezar, y eso que somos cuatro clases.

—¡Bovino! ¡Skull! ¡Basta! —dijo uno de los profesores que se encontraban con ellos detrás de los dos mencionados.

—¡Gyahahah! ¡No puedes alcanzar al gran Lambo-san! —gritaba Bovino mientras corría alrededor del gran gimnasio seguido de Skull y el profesor.

—¡Nadie puede con el gran Skull-sama! —gritaba el adolescente de cabellos purpuras siguiendo a Lambo y escapando del profesor.

—¡Basta los dos! ¡Tenemos trabajo! —gritaba un sulfurado y cansado profesor.

Ipin apareció desde arriba, aterrizando en la cabeza de su hermanastro, haciendo que Lambo cayera de morros al suelo con la china encima de su cabeza. La adolescente bajó de la cabeza, anduvo hasta quedar donde estaban los pies de Lambo, se dirigió al profesor, que se había detenido por la impresión, y le dio una reverencia seguida de una disculpa para luego agarrar a Lambo de uno de sus pies y llevárselo a rastras hacia donde estaba su clase ayudando.

Sorprendido y a la vez aliviado, el profesor dirigió su vista al que quedaba, Skull seguía corriendo y gritando. Con un largo suspiro, volvió a seguirle para que se detuviera.

—¡Skull! ¡Basta! ¡Detente ahora mismo!

—¡Jajajaja! ¡Habéis cogido a la vaca, pero yo, el gran Skull-sama es invencible! —gritó mirando hacia donde el profesor y sin fijarse por donde iba.

Todo sucedió muy rápido.

Reborn y Colonnello, artos por el espectáculo, se pusieron delante de la trayectoria de Skull, Reborn sacando su preciado revolver y Colonnello su fusil, los dos apuntando al próximo miembro de la familia Calcassa. Sin avisar, dispararon hacia la cabeza y a una de las piernas, haciendo que Skull cayera al suelo y gimiera de dolor. Si no fuera por el casco, ahora mismo hubiera muerto.

—¡Sempai's! ¡Sois malos! —se quejaba agarrándose de la pierna herida.

Con un suspiro, Luce y Fon, se acercaron al miembro caído de su grupo y lo llevaron a la enfermería. Ahora el gimnasio ya estaba tranquilo y pacífico, ahora sí que podían trabajar tranquilos, sin nadie que les estorbase. A la vez que Luce y Fon salían con Skull, la puerta de la sala se abrió, rebelándoles a todos una niña de su edad, media melena anaranjada y ojos color marrón, vestía el uniforme de la escuela. El profesor que anteriormente había estado siguiendo a los dos estorbos, ahora se acercaba a la nueva integrante.

—Sasagawa-san, ¿ha sucedido algo para que llegue tarde? —el profesor preguntó con educación.

Si es cierto que Reborn es el chico más codiciado de la escuela, ella es la chica más codiciada de la escuela. Aunque la verdad, lo único que tiene es el buen carácter, amable y afable, una chica que acepta cualquier cosa que se le diga. Muchos no saben como alguien como ella ha podido ingresar en esta escuela, no tiene ningún fuerte, por no saber, no sabe ni como agarrar un arma correctamente y disparar ya ni hablamos.

—Mi hermano ha venido hace poco y he tenido que ayudar para convencerle a que se fuera —se explicó, pasando la mirada por todo el gimnasio y deteniéndola donde estaba Reborn junto a sus compañeros—. Parece que ha avanzado mucho la decoración, ¿puedo ayudar en algo? —comentó volviendo su vista hacia el profesor.

El profesor miró a su alrededor, preguntándose el qué había avanzado, él lo veía todo igual. Sólo había una pancarta colgada del techo que ponía "¡Felicidades a los graduados!" Pero para no hacerle un feo a la niña le indicó que le siguiera y la puso a ayudar a su grupo.

Al final, pudieron acabarlo cinco minutos antes de que todos se reuniesen en el gimnasio. ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? Lambo y Skull se recuperaron y volvieron a las andadas, molestando a todos y destrozando algunas cosas, al final, I-pin tuvo que atarlo a un poste para que no se moviera y Reborn junto a Colonnello lesionaron a Skull en las dos piernas para que no se pudiera mover. Y así, es como pudieron acabarlo todo cinco minutos antes de que la fiesta empezara.

En las sillas de delante estaban sentados los alumnos de noveno grado, en las de en medio los de octavo grado y en las del final los de séptimo grado. Alrededor había puestas distintas mesas con aperitivos de distintos países, denotando la variedad cultural que estudiaba en esa escuela, y sillas individuales para que se sentaran los jefes mafiosos que iban a asistir.

Para disconformidad de Reborn, le tocó sentarse al lado de Lambo que a su vez tenía a Ipin vigilándole para que no hiciera una de las suyas que a su lado estaba Sasagawa charlando con ella, en el otro lado tenía a Luce que estaba seguida de Skull, Lal, Colonnello, Fon, Verde y Mammon. Delante del todo pudo ver que estaba Fūta, el mayor de los tres, que si no se equivocaba hoy se graduaba.

La sala estaba en completo silencio, nadie hablaba, todos esperaban a que el director apareciese y poder verle. Por la puerta fueron entrando jefes de distintas familias y se fueron sentando en las sillas preparadas para ellos, seguro para ir relacionándose con los graduados y poder ver a los otros alumnos a ver si alguno les interesaba. Una vez todos estuvieron en sus puestos, las luces se apagaron, mostrando a un foco iluminando el micrófono donde iba a estar el director.

La ansiedad y el nerviosismo corría por toda la sala y los jefes mafiosos se dieron cuenta, negando con la cabeza decepcionados porque muchos aún mostraban sus emociones. Todos miraron hacía donde estaba el micrófono cuando escucharon unos pasos entrar y dirigirse hacia la luz, los alumnos esperaban ver a un hombre mayor, en sus cincuenta, barrigudo, calvo y bajito, con gafas de pasta gruesa y un traje gris, seguido de un hombre en sus cuarenta, bastante alto, con cara de amargado, también en traje gris, y con las manos a sus espaldas.

Lo que nunca imaginaron era que se presentase un chico en sus veinticinco años, con expresión amable y sonriente, vestido con unos simples jeans negros, una camiseta blanca con el estampado de 'I love NY' y una chaqueta deportiva de color marrón y beige, seguido de un chico peli plateado, seguramente de la misma edad, vestido con traje negro y una camisa roja. En definitiva, uno demasiado formal y el otro demasiado informal.

Los que se quedaron con la boca abierta, fueron el grupo de Reborn, el aprendiz a asesino sabía disimular su sorpresa. Ninguno se esperaba que el director o sub director fuese él, los ocho dirigieron su vista al Bovino y a Ipin que sólo sonreían a su hermano saludándole, el cual les correspondió el saludo y la sonrisa.

Tsuna carraspeo para que todos le prestaran atención.

—Veo que no esperabais a un director joven, ¿verdad? Bueno, es lógico, el típico director es bajito, barrigudo y calvo, aunque no todos son así…—Tsuna empezó a divagar sobre el estereotipo de director, hasta que Hayato le dio un codazo llamándole la atención.

—Juudaime, no divague —murmuró para que sólo le escuchase Tsuna.

Ante lo dicho por su mano derecha, Tsuna miró a su alrededor y vio las caras de alucinación de los alumnos, se rió entre dientes y se rascó la nuca.

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Volviendo al tema principal, que es…

Tsuna miró hacia la pancarta leyendo lo escrito.

—¡Eso! La graduación de los alumnos de noveno grado.

A todos les cayó una gota de sudor ante el despiste del director, en cambio, Hayato, Chrome y Haru suspiraron, quienes entraron detrás de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero hace poco que vengo de otra reunión y como podéis ver no he podido ni cambiarme y menos aún leer el porque venía hacia aquí —volvió a disculparse.

Lambo e Ipin comenzaron a reír y Fūta a reírse entre dientes, haciendo que todos acabaran riéndose de su director y que el nerviosismo se fuera. Tsuna les miró con una sonrisa en sus labios, y volvió a carraspear para que le prestaran atención y dejaran de reírse.

—Ya veo que el nerviosismo se ha ido. Bueno, empecemos —Tsuna cogió una hoja abriéndola y leyéndola, luego volvió a doblarla—. Antes que nada. Felicitar a todos los que hayan conseguido graduarse este año y los que no, hacedlo mejor para el próximo año, que no se aceptan vagos en esta escuela, sino el monstruo de "voy a mordete a hasta la muerte" vendrá y os mandará al hospital por inútiles. Así que andad con ojo. También querréis saber el porque esta vez habéis sido convocados todos y no sólo los graduados.

Los alumnos asintieron a la pregunta no formulada.

—Éste año va a graduarse uno de octavo. He estado viendo sus calificaciones y su rendimiento escolar y he decidido graduarle, por eso os he mandado a llamar a todos, para que veáis que no hace falta que lleguéis al noveno, con tan sólo aprobar y tener un buen rendimiento académico, podéis salir antes.

Ante esto los cuchicheos se hicieron presentes, todos dando a entender que ya sabían quien iba a graduarse antes de pasar de curso, en la boca de todos sólo había un nombre, Reborn.

Pobres ilusos que no sabían nada de nada.

—Entonces, comencemos repartiendo los diplomas y lo último será el afortunado o afortunada que se graduará antes.

Tsuna comenzó a llamar alumno por alumno para que pasasen y cogieran su diploma que era entregado por Hayato. Luego de recibirlo Tsuna les daba las felicidades y dejaba que el alumno se fuera junto a los demás, y así estuvieron hasta que todas las clases de noveno grado pasaron a recoger los diplomas. Una vez echo, Tsuna volvió a coger el micrófono y llamó la atención de todos, tocaba que subiera el último graduado.

—Mammon —llamó simplemente Tsuna, sorprendiendo a todos al no decir el nombre de Reborn.

La nombrada se levantó y fue hacia donde estaba Tsuna e hizo lo mismo que los demás alumnos, cogió el diploma escuchó la felicitación de Tsuna y bajó del escenario.

—Bien, ahora. Ya podéis comenzar a comer, seguro y tendréis mucha hambre.

A Tsuna no le hizo falta repetirlo dos veces, todos los alumnos estaban delante de las mesas, charlando entre ellos y comiendo los aperitivos preparados por ellos mismos. Por otra parte, los jefes mafiosos, se levantaron y fueron hacia donde estaba Tsuna queriendo hablar con él, el cual se encontraba junto a sus tres hermanos y el grupo de amigos que había echo en esta escuela.

—¡Felicidades Mammon! —gritaba emocionada Luce abrazando a su amiga.

—Ya de paso podrías haberme sacado a mí —se quejó Verde.

—Sí, es cierto… pero como estaré por aquí una temporada…

—Juudaime —le reprochó Hayato.

—¿Qué? ¿No puedo quedarme un tiempo? —Tsuna le puso ojitos de perro abandonado a su mano derecha, el cual sólo atino a suspirar, Haru y Chrome se rieron entre dientes.

—Buenas tardes, Tsuna-kun —dijo una suave voz a sus espaldas.

Tsuna y todos se voltearon hacia la voz, encontrándose Sasagawa. Tsuna le sonrió amigablemente y le tendió la mano para que se acercara a ellos.

—Buenas tardes, Kyoko-chan.

Tsuna estuvo haciendo las presentaciones y se fijo en la manera que Kyoko miraba al amigo de su hermano, extrañado por esa mirada, ya que ella no suele darle una mirada como esa a nadie, fue a preguntarle, pero uno de los jefes se acercó presentándose y captando toda la atención del moreno y sus acompañantes. Con una disculpa, Tsuna, Hayato, Chrome y Haru se alejaron de los niños y fueron a hablar con los invitados.

Un gran silencio les invadió, siendo Luce la que lo rompiera por su curiosidad.

—¿De qué conoces a Sawada-san? —le preguntó a Kyoko.

—Tsuna-kun es amigo de mi hermano —contestó sonriente mandándole miradas furtivas a Reborn.

—¿Amigo de tú hermano? Eso quiere decir que sabes en que trabaja Sawada-san, ¿verdad?

Kyoko iba a responder a la pregunta de Luce pero fue cortada por Ipin.

—Kyoko-san no sabe nada del trabajo de mi hermano —comentó rápidamente agarrándose del brazo de la mencionada dándole un fuerte apretón para que no dijese nada.

Kyoko captando la indirecta, asintió con la cabeza confirmando lo dicho por la niña china.

—Ya veo, que pena. Es que Sawada-san no quiere decirnos nada —dijo desilusionada.

—¡Luce-sempai! ¡Aquí hay mucha comida y está muy buena! ¡Venga antes de que se acabe! —exclamó Skull desde una de las mesas de comida.

—¡Ipin, Fūta! ¡Venid, venid! ¡No es tan buena como la de Mama o Tsuna-nii, pero es comestible! —gritó Lambo a sus hermanos, haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a verle por el comentario echo.

En un vano intento de salvar a Lambo, que era perseguido por todos los alumnos, Fūta e Ipin tuvieron que desistir, no había manera que se salvara esta vez, no debería haber dicho tal cosa delante de tanta gente la cual se había esforzado a preparar la comida.

Luce junto a Fon y Verde decidieron seguir la recomendación de Skull y fueron a comer algo. Mammon desapareció, yéndose a algún lugar, seguramente a comer algo alejada de todos. Fūta e Ipin que habían desistido en salvar a su hermano, fueron a las mesas y miraron haber si algo les entraba por los ojos, la verdad sea dicha, no hay nada mejor que la comida echa por su madre o hermano, aunque este último a veces incendiara la cocina. Kyoko y Reborn quedaron solos en el lugar donde anteriormente habían estado todos juntos, el último vigilando la conversación que Tsuna tenía con esos hombre y la primera, mirando de reojo al aprendiz a asesino a sueldo.

Armándose de valor, Kyoko decidió entablar conversación con Reborn.

—Hum… ¿Reborn-san? —el nombrado al escucharla llamarle, volteo a verla—. ¿De qué conoce a Tsuna-kun? —preguntó bajando la mirada al suelo.

—No te importa.

Kyoko se mordió el labio inferior, nerviosa y apenada por tan seca respuesta.

—Ha de saber que… Tsuna-kun no estará por aquí mucho. Esta es una ocasión especial, no volverá a pasar y no le verás.

Reborn decidió darle toda su atención a la chica que al parecer iba a proporcionarle la información que deseaba si sabía como hacer las preguntas.

—Claro, como si alguien que no le conoce supiera su horario.

Kyoko cerró las manos en forma de puños, y mordió más fuerte su labio inferior.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Tsuna-kun está de visita volverá a Italia en dos días, por mucho que él diga, Tsuna-kun hará lo posible para sacar a Verde-san e irse dentro de dos días.

Eso no se lo esperaba, en dos días él se iría, sólo tenía dos días para acercársele todo lo que quiera, sólo dos días para… imposible, en dos días no podría hacer nada. Sólo había una solución, y en esta se lo jugaba todo.

—Sólo dos días, ¿y he de creerte?

Kyoko levantó la vista del suelo ofendida y la clavó en la de Reborn.

—Por supuesto, Reborn-san. Yo no miento, nunca lo he hecho y nunca lo haré —dijo firme, ante esa respuesta Reborn sonrió.

—Nunca, digas nunca —dicho esto, Reborn se dirigió hacia donde estaba Tsuna ante la atenta mirada de la chica, que sólo frunció el ceño y se volteó dirigiéndose hacia donde su amiga Ipin estaba.

Reborn fue acercándose a Tsuna, una vez estuvo a su lado hizo ademán de llamarle la atención y que se fijase en él, pero una siniestra risa hizo que cualquier palabra que fuese a salir de su boca se quedara atorada en ella y no saliera.

—Uishishishi, princesa~ Veo que te diviertes.

Tsuna, junto a los que estaba, volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz, aunque ya sabía quien era, sólo quería confirmar que no tenía alucinaciones. Ahí, frente a él, esta Belphergor, el guardián de la tormenta de Xanxus. Tsuna intentó sonreírle y darle la bienvenida, pero simplemente las palabras no salían, no es que no apreciara al _príncipe_, simplemente que no le hacía mucha gracia la sonrisa que lleva siempre en el rostro, es de esas que juran divertirse con tu cuerpo incluso después de muerto.

—B-Bel, no sabía que ibas a venir… ¿me has llamado princesa?

—Tú, que haces aquí —demando amenazante Hayato.

—Uishishishi, parece que quieres pelea chucho faldero.

Tsuna se disculpó con los presentes, que negaron entendiendo su posición y les dejaron a solas con el guardián de la tormenta de Varia.

—¿Qu…? —Hayato fue cortado por Tsuna, el cual ya se imaginaba que una pelea iba a surgir.

—Bel, responde a la pregunta, por favor.

—Por supuesto, princesa. Estaba aburrido y he venido a conocer al próximo miembro de Varia —respondió observando a su alrededor por si encontraba al susodicho.

—No vas a encontrarle si no sabes quien es.

Bel miró a Tsuna, que ya estaba señalando a una dirección en específico. El miembro de Varia siguió la dirección, encontrándose con un mocoso, vestido con una túnica purpura y capucha que tapaba la mitad de su rostro, sonriente fue a acercarse al muchacho.

—Bel, espera. Es una niña.

Demasiado tarde, Bel ya estaba molestando al nuevo miembro de Varia.

Con un suspiro, Tsuna les indicó a Hayato, Chrome y Haru que se fuesen a divertirse que él estaría dando vueltas por ahí. Cuando iba a irse, se dio cuenta de que Reborn había estado presenciándolo todo sin que él se diera cuenta.

—¿Has estado aquí todo el rato? —preguntó incrédulo.

Reborn asintió.

—Perdón, debo estar muy cansado, nunca se me pasa nadie —murmuró para sí mismo pero siendo escuchado por Reborn que sonrió prepotentemente.

—Quiero hacerte una propuesta, Tsunayoshi.

Eso llamó la atención del moreno y miró atentamente a Reborn.

—Voy a ser un asesino a sueldo y el mejor que haya habido.

Tsuna flipaba ante la arrogancia en el tono de voz, dios santo, nunca había conocido a alguien como este chico.

—Así que puedes contratarme.

A Tsuna casi se le escapa la risa, ¿le estaba pidiendo que le contratara? Aguantándose las ganas de reír le contestó––: Reborn-kun, analicemos lo dicho tranquilamente, ¿vale?

El nombrado asintió.

—Bien, ¿acabas de pedirme que te contrate?

Reborn hizo una mueca ante las palabras tergiversadas, pero asintió.

—¿Por qué? Es decir, apenas y nos conocemos, es más, no sabes ni quién soy y no pienso decírtelo y menos aún contratarte. Ya tengo bajo mis órdenes suficientes asesinos a sueldo, y todos muy buenos, no veo en que eres mejor a ellos.

Ante esas palabras Reborn se enfureció, le estaba infravalorando, a él, el mejor de la escuela, alguien que todos querían y al que él quería le decía que no. Estaba furioso, mucho, su plan no ha ido precisamente bien, ha ido fatal. Tsuna al ver las muecas echas por el aprendiz a asesino suspiró.

—Está bien, te contrataré si en estos dos días que voy a estar por aquí, me demuestras en que eres mejor que todos los que están bajo mis órdenes. Y dependiendo del resultado te llevaré conmigo a Italia.

Le informó, haciendo que Reborn sonriera y asintiera conforme.

—Pues tienes dos días, para enseñarme lo bueno que eres —dijo mientras comenzaba a irse, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba Bel para detener la pelea que estaba teniendo con Mammon.

Reborn contento por al menos tener una oportunidad para ser contratado por él, se fue con sus _amigos _para comer algo, que ya empezaban a sonarle las tripas del hambre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Hoy tenía pensado subir este capi y otros tres de otros de mis fics, pero no ha podido ser, porque apenas y acabo de hacer este, y que me han confiscado el ordena y no he podido hacer casi nada. Bien, para mañana (si me dejan el ordena y no me lo quitan como hoy) subiré el capi 8 de KHR: VoS y el capi 8 de ¿¡Ese soy yo?! Estos dos fijos, luego si me da tiempo a más subiré algún otro capi de otro de mis fics~

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Nos leemos


	5. Primer día

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo IV**

**Primer día.**

* * *

><p>La fiesta acabó alrededor de la una de la mañana del día siguiente, los alumnos graduados pudieron mostrar su valía ante los jefes que habían venido esa tarde. El único que no supo como mostrarlo fue Reborn, a quién quería mostrárselo estaba ocupado hablando, o con sus hermanos y esos tres que le acompañan o con algún jefe que al parecer quería tener buenos tratos con él, y a causa de eso su oportunidad se veía afectada.<p>

Todos comenzaron a irse alrededor de las dos, dejando el gimnasio patas arriba, por petición del director. Cuando la sala estuvo vacía, sólo quedaron el grupo de Reborn y los tres niños junto a Tsuna y sus dos guardianes, sus dos amigas y miembro de Varia, de todos los alumnos y miembros de la mafia, el castaño se acercó a Verde y Mammon.

—Toma Verde-kun —Tsuna le extendió un papel enrollado al científico—. Felicidades por graduarte.

Verde, y los que quedaban presentes, miraron a Tsuna sorprendido tal acto.

—Se supone que debo terminar mi formación para graduarme.

—Sí, pero ya te lo dije, me están metiendo prisa para que vengas conmigo.

Le dijo con una sonrisa, Verde se quedó mirando el diploma con desconfianza, Tsuna al verlo así le apartó el trozo de papel.

—Si no lo quieres no pasa nada, te quedas aquí y terminas tu formación.

Verde al escuchar esas palabras, estiró el brazo con la mano abierta.

—Dámelo —ordenó, haciendo que Tsuna sonriera complacido y Hayato comenzara a despotricar cosas.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a exigirle a Juudaime?!

Hayato sacó su dinamita y apuntando a Verde, pero, si no fuera porque Haru y Chrome le tenían agarrado, cada una por un brazo, ahora mismo el guardián de la tormenta habría saltado al científico para volarle por los aires.

—No pasa nada, Hayato-kun —Tsuna intentó calmarle, ya conocía la actitud del científico así que poco le importaba, pero debió imaginarse que esta sería la reacción de su amigo en cuanto se enterase.

—Un momento, Sawada-san —Luce llamó la atención, no sólo del nombrado, sino de todos—. ¿Verde también se ha graduado? ¿Por qué no le ha hecho subir al estrado como a Mammon? —en eso la chica tenía razón y todos los presentes se la dieron.

—Simple, me he fijado que quién todos pensaban que se graduaría era Reborn-kun.

En eso asintieron, ellos también se fijaron.

—Pues para no causar mucho revuelo en porque Mammon-chan y Verde-kun sí se gradúan y Reborn-kun no, he pensado que sería mejor que sólo supieran que era uno el que pasaba de curso —terminó de explicar como si fuese la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que pueden haber más graduados si te impresionamos como lo han hecho Verde y Mammon? —preguntó Lal interesada en la conversación.

—Bueno, con Reborn-kun he hecho ese trato. Si veo que alguien más tiene el derecho de salir ya, pues se lo daré y si no, se quedará estudiando.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué Tsuna-nii?! ¡Lambo-san es más genial y mejor que Reborn! —se quejó Lambo.

—Nii-chan lo sabe, Lambo. Pero ya lo he hablado con él, ¿si? —Tsuna se lo dijo a la vez que le abraza y consuela, Lambo por su parte sólo se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—No le hagáis caso, Tsuna-nii se lo dice para que no haga berrinche —explicó Fūta al ver la cara que ponían los presentes ante el comentario de Tsuna.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema.

Tsuna se puso serio mirando a los tres graduados.

—Fūta, en dos días vendrás conmigo y así te mostraré cual será tu trabajo.

El mencionado asintió.

—Mammon-chan, en cuanto Bel quiera volver a Italia te irás junto a él, ¿entendido?

La nombrada asintió y miró de reojo a su _compañero _de viaje, que definitivamente la primera impresión de él no ha ido muy bien.

—Verde-kun, vendrás conmigo en cuanto me vaya igual que Fūta.

El científico asintió.

—Bien, pues venga id a casa que en cinco horas y media hay clases —les informó dejándoles a casi todos con las bocas abiertas.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡¿No tenemos fiesta, director-sempai?!

—Skull-kun no soy tu sempai… y exacto, no hay fiesta. Id a casa y preparaos para el día de escuela —anunció, viendo que nadie se movía agregó—: ¡Venga! ¿A qué esperáis?

El grupo de menores se fueron a sus respectivas casas, dejando en la gran sala a Tsuna con Hayato, Haru, Chrome y Bel, este último jugando con uno de sus cuchillos.

—Juudaime, tiene bastante faena en la directiva de la escuela —informó su mano derecha.

—Entendido. Haru-chan, Chrome-chan volved a casa y controlad que los niños vienen a la escuela.

Las dos asintieron y se fueron del lugar.

—Bel, será mejor que le des el reporte a Xanxus que debe estar esperándolo. Y por cierto, Mammon es una chica.

Esta vez se aseguró de que el guardián de Varia se enterara bien del género del nuevo miembro, como respuesta recibió una de las enormes sonrisas y su excéntrica risa.

—Uishishishi, nos vemos princesa~

Tsuna suspiró viéndole marchar, no entendía el porque le llama así, que él sepa no ha hecho nada para merecérselo…

—Hayato-kun, ¿he hecho algo para que me llame princesa? —preguntó, posiblemente su amigo lo sabía.

Ante la pregunta, Hayato sólo atinó a sonrojarse notoriamente y a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza, cosa que no convenció a Tsuna y cuando una cosa no le convence intenta descubrirla, aunque luego se arrepiente de hacerlo.

Reborn no durmió en lo que quedaba de noche, estuvo pensando el como podía hacer para que el castaño se impresionara y la verdad, por mucho que le doliese en su orgullo, no había llegado a ninguna buena idea. Si lo que le había dicho era cierto, ¿qué podía ofrecerle él que no tuviera la gente que estaba bajo su mandato?

Esa pregunta le ha estado rondando por la cabeza desde que Tsuna se la hizo, pero debía de haber algo, no por nada él es el mejor, no sólo de su curso, sino de toda la escuela. No hay nadie que le supere, todos caen como moscas ante él, así que algo debería haber para que pudiese tener toda la atención del castaño.

Con un suspiro amargo, Reborn salió de su casa y fue camino a la escuela. Esta vez iba a caminar junto a Tsuna, aunque estuviesen sus hermanos de por medio.

No pasó mucho rato cuando el aprendiz a asesino a sueldo divisó una cabellera castaña, con una sonrisa complacida, aceleró el paso hasta llegar donde estaba Tsuna junto a sus tres hermanos. A medida que iba acercándose a ellos, Reborn se dio cuanta de que los tres adolescentes no estaban tan animados como otras mañanas.

—Buenos días —saludó una vez llegó donde estaban los cuatro.

Con sorpresa, Tsuna volteó a ver quien era y se topó con Reborn.

—Buenos días —le devolvió el saludo—. ¿También eres de los que madrugan? Eso es extraño, normalmente los chicos de tu edad suelen llegar tarde o a la hora justa.

«Impresionarle, debo de impresionarle»,pensó Reborn mientras asentía como respuesta. «Y por lo visto no sabe que soy de los que llega a la hora justa»,pensó con alivio.

—Soy eficiente con mis estudios y con todo lo que me proponga.

—¿Eh? Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba y más teniendo en cuenta que hasta ahora siempre habías llegado antes de que el profesor entrara en el aula —le respondió Tsuna con una sonrisa de "yo lo sé todo".

Reborn calló y maldijo interiormente, era imposible que el castaño no supiese eso, es el director de la escuela. Seguro que tiene a todos los alumnos fichados.

Lambo empezó a reírse de Reborn por su vano intento de impresionar a su hermano.

—¡Gyahahaha! ¡No eres el único que ha querido impresionar a Tsuna-nii y tranquilo que tampoco serás el único en ser despachado a los tres días! —Lambo empezó a correr para que Ipin no le cogiera por lo que acababa de decir.

Esas palabras confundieron al asesino a sueldo. ¿No era el único? Miró de reojo a Tsuna que seguía caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro como si lo dicho por Lambo no le importase mucho.

Al llegar a la escuela, Tsuna se despidió de los cuatro adolescentes y se dirigió a la sala del director. Lambo, Fūta e I-pin se fueron a sus respectivos salones y Reborn se quedó un rato más pensando en como podría impresionar al mayor.

—Últimamente se te ve demasiado metido en tus pensamientos —la voz de Luce hizo que volteara el rostro y se topara con sus compañeros que le miraban con confusión.

Reborn bufó molesto e hizo ademán de ir hacia su salón pero la mano de Luce le detuvo.

—¿Sucede algo que no sepamos~? —preguntó curiosa y dando a entender que ya sabe más de lo debido.

El aprendiz a asesino a sueldo chasqueo la lengua antes de responderle—: Este no es lugar para hablar —le contestó zafándose del agarre.

—Bien, pues vayamos a nuestro salón y hablemos —sugirió antes de que el grupo tomara rumbo hacia su salón.

::0::

Tsuna había llegado a su despacho y tomó su habitual asiento mientras miraba el montón de papeleo que su mano derecha y amiga le había traído desde Italia.

—Hayato-kun, ¿en serio he de hacer este trabajo aquí? —preguntó Tsuna con un quejido.

Gokudera se paró delante de su jefe y entregándole un archivador le dijo—: Por supuesto, que esté aquí no significa que deba desentenderse de sus deberes de la Familia. Además, muchos de estos documentos son los reportes de misiones terminadas y reportes de investigaciones sobre las armas caja —Hayato se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba a su jefe.

Con un resoplido, Tsuna escaneo los documentos recibidos y le agradeció a su mano derecha el trabajo echo.

—Juudaime, ¿en serio no quiere que ese mocoso entre en Vongola?

—¿Hum? ¿Mocoso? ¿Cuál de todos? —preguntó sin despegar sus orbes acarameladas de los papeles.

—Reborn, el que le sugirió que le contratase.

Eso llamó la atención de Tsuna.

—He estado leyendo su expediente académico y tiene notas excelentes, todos los profesores que le han tenido en sus clases le elogian. En todos los comentarios sale que es de los pocos alumnos que tiene un futuro prometedor. Alguien como él sería una buena adición para la _Famiglia_.

Tsuna cerró los ojos y se acomodó en su sillón.

—Ya sé todo eso, e iba a pedirle si quería entrar en Vongola pero ese tono arrogante que usó para pedirme que le contratara hizo que me arrepintiera de mi decisión. Por eso lo de la prueba —le informó ya con los ojos abiertos y con los brazos cruzados.

Hayato suspiró, cuando a su jefe se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja no había manera de sacársela.

—Está bien, pero, ¿qué podrá hacer en dos días para corregir esa actitud?

—¿La verdad? Ni idea, esta mañana ya lo ha intentado y ha fallado —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y cogiendo una pluma para ponerse a trabajar.

Dando la conversación por acabada, Gokudera salió del despacho de su jefe y fue a ver como iban las clases.

::0::

Reborn les había dicho, gracias a que Luce insistió mucho—amenazó—sobre la prueba que Tsuna le había puesto. Sus nombrados amigos se quedaron pensativos intentando encontrar alguna cosa para ayudar al aprendiz a asesino.

—Imposible, cuando a Sawada decide algo no para hasta que lo consigue —informó Lal.

Verde y Mammon asintieron confirmando lo dicho.

—Pero la pregunta es… ¿por qué estás empeñado en querer trabajar por él? —preguntó Luce.

Eso captó la atención de los presentes incluyendo a Reborn que chasqueo la lengua ante la pregunta.

—Para qué quieres saberlo —exigió.

Luce se rió entre dientes.

—Fácil~ Sawada-san es lindo para la edad que tiene, sólo me preguntaba… si te sentías atraído por él.

Reborn frunció el ceño, sin duda no se le podía esconder nada.

—No sé de que hablas.

—No digas eso, sempai. Sólo es una simple pregunta donde ha de responder sí o no.

Valor o estupidez… se decantaban más por estupidez. Skull era estúpido, la única persona capaz de hablarle así a Reborn era Luce, ella era la única capaz de decir y hacer lo que quisiera y no salir herida. Por eso, en este instante, Skull estaba sentado en el suelo con cara de espanto e hiperventilando porque Reborn le había disparado apuntándole en la cabeza y si no hubiese sido por la compasión de Lal, ahora estarían preparando su funeral.

—¡S-Sempai! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?!

—¡¿Y aún preguntas el por qué a querido matarte, idiota?!

Seguido de esa reprimenda vino un fuerte golpe dirigido a la cabeza de Skull por parte de Lal.

—Lal, Skull no lo ha hecho con mala intención. Es Reborn quien no actúa como debe. —Fon intentó ayudar.

—Yare, yare, queréis dejar de hacer el idiota y tú, Reborn, responder a la pregunta —a todos les cayó el sudor, como se notaba que Mammon tenía apostados mil yenes y no quería perderlos.

—Mammon tiene razón, contesta de una vez, kora —Colonnello se levantó de la silla golpeando la mesa con sus dos manos.

Estar en un apuro era quedarse corto, no quería responderles a eso, principalmente porque, ¿a ellos que mierda les importaba saber lo que sentía por el director? Es que _no _debía importarles, les tendría que dar igual, pasar de él y dejarle tranquilo. Pero no, debían meterse en su vida y hacer preguntas vergonzosas.

Porque sí, eran vergonzosas. El que te pregunten si te gusta alguien, sea hombre o mujer, siempre te pone nervioso y por muy perfecto que seas el nerviosismo en esos temas siempre se nota. Y para acabar de rematarlo… la sonrisa de Luce no le gustaba para nada, era de esa dulces y comprensivas que en verdad esconden de todo menos buenas intenciones.

No era para alardear pero ya conocía a Luce, ya había ido las suficientes veces a su casa y leído los suficientes libros que tiene su amiga, como para saber que ella estaba esperando que hubiera un romance de esos prohibidos en los que el autor relata la historia de dos personas donde que por cosas de la vida no pueden estar juntas, y que siempre hay dos tipos de finales; los trágicos, donde los dos protagonistas deben separarse o los finales felices, donde los dos protagonistas vivieron felices y comieron perdices.

Y siendo sinceros, no quiere un final trágico pero tampoco quiere uno feliz porque no le gustan las perdices.

—¿Y bien? Contesta, Reborn —demandó Luce con una sonrisa forzada por la impaciencia de no saber la respuesta.

El nombrado miró los rostros de sus supuestos amigos y chasqueó la lengua en molestia, ¿ahora que más daba que lo supieran? ¿Si iban a enterarse cuando el director fuese su amante por qué no decírselo ahora?

—Sí, me atrae y no, no sólo físicamente.

El rostro de Luce se iluminó y empezó a fantasear sobre ellos dos, Mammon sonrió al saber que había ganado la apuesta y el resto de apostadores gimieron al haber perdido mil yenes.

—¡Mierda, kora! —maldijo el rubio cruzándose de brazos y se dejó caer en su silla—. No debería de haber apostado en contra de Luce, kora.

Todos palidecieron, el aura asesina que emanaba el cuerpo de Reborn les hizo estremecerse y gemir de miedo.

—¿Apostar? —preguntó levantándose de la silla donde estaba y sacando su revolver.

Ante las caras de terror, Reborn dedujo lo que habían echo a sus espaldas.

—Habéis apostado si me atraía el director o no, ¿verdad?

Ninguno de los presentes se atrevía a contestar, y menos aún los participantes de la apuesta.

—¿Quién ha apostado? —preguntó mientras les apuntaba, ya preparado para empezar a fusilarles a todos.

—Han sido Luce, Skull, Colonnello, Lal y Mammon —contestó Verde—. No me miréis así, no quiero ir al hospital por vuestra culpa —dijo Verde a tres de los nombrados al notar que le miraban como si fuese un traidor.

—Oh, vamos Reborn, deja el arma y hablemos —Luce le quitó a Reborn el revolver y le hizo sentar nuevamente.

Reborn lo odiaba, odiaba el sentirse dominado por alguien, y Luce le tenía muy bien dominado. Pero tampoco podía hacer nada, conocía a la chica desde hace mucho, y siendo sincero Luce le había atraído mucho, demasiado, y seguro que hubieran sido pareja si el castaño no hubiese aparecido ese día.

—Comencemos, ¿cómo le has dicho que te gusta? —preguntó Luce calmando a tres de sus compinches en la apuesta.

Es cierto que le había atraído, también es cierto que le infundía algo de miedo, reconozcámoslo, Luce es una mujer con carácter, con mucho más que Lal. Luce es alguien con una faceta aterradora pero que la esconde tras una amable, en cambio, Lal es alguien con una faceta amable pero que la esconde tras una aterradora. Son dos polos opuestos y precisamente la gente con el carácter de Luce le gustaba, pero también la aborrecía un poco.

—Reborn, contéstame, ¿cómo les ha dicho que te gusta? —volvió a preguntar Luce una vez sus tres compinches estaban calmados.

Esto es una de las cosas que aborrezco de ella, que se meta tanto en la vida ajena. Le encanta que la vida de las personas sea como la de las telenovelas que ve por la televisión y eso a mi no me gusta nada, es más me desespera.

—No se lo he dicho.

Y lo peor de todo es que siempre cedo ante cualquier cosa que diga o haga.

—¿¡Que?! ¿Aún no le has dicho nada de nada? —preguntó incrédula.

—No.

—Eso no puede ser Reborn, debes decírselo, mostrarle el como te sientes, ¡abrirle tu corazón! —Luce iba subiendo cada vez más el tono de su voz—. Y así, los dos podréis estar juntos y hacer… hacer…—Luce empezó a hiperventilar con lo que estuviese pensando.

—Se va en dos días contando el de hoy —esta vez fue Verde quien se metió en la conversación para sorpresa de todos—. Y dudo que quiera llevarte con él, por muy bueno que seas en… _todo_ —lo último lo dijo con desdén.

Luce volvió en si en cuanto escuchó a Verde.

—Mucho tiempo no te ha dado, y más para todo lo que tendrás que hacer. Impresionarle, enamorarle y… y…—la próxima jefa de Giglio Nero volvió a entrar en su mundo y a divagar con cosas que no querían saber.

—¿Enamorarle? —dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Los presentes voltearon a ver quien les había escuchado y se encontraron con los orbes verde mar de la mano derecha del director.

—Gokudera-san, no sabíamos que estaba ahí —dijo Luce con una sonrisa.

—¿Y por qué deberíais saberlo? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño—. Que yo sepa las clases están a punto de comenzar y os encuentro hablando de tonterías —dijo en tono acusador.

Eso molestó un poco a Luce y se lo hizo notar.

—Gokudera-san, es posible que para usted si sean tonterías pero no para nosotros, además, lo que hagamos en nuestro tiempo libre no es de su incumbencia —Luce retó a Gokudera con la mirada.

Hayato sonrió.

—Veo que lo que dice Elizabeth-sama sobre su hija no son sólo habladurías, tienes carácter y mucho.

El peliplateado no se dejó achicar por la mirada de la adolescente y continuó metiendo cizaña.

—Pero ese carácter no te va a servir de mucho si quieres que tú familia siga siendo aliada de Juudaime y que yo sepa a Giglio Nero no le iría muy bien salir de la alianza que tiene con nosotros —amenaza que fue captada por todos, Luce se mordió los labios por la frustración.

—No te atreverías —Luce le amenazó mordazmente.

—Pruébame —le retó Hayato.

Entre ellos empezaban a saltar chispas y eso lo habían notado los presentes en el aula.

—Basta los dos —la voz de Lal fue la que rompió el silencio—. Luce no te dejes provocar, él no puede anular una alianza sin el permiso de Sawada —Lal intentaba calmar a su amiga pero no daba mucho resultado—. Y Sawada nunca la anularía, le tiene mucha estima a tu madre como para dejarla a su suerte —eso pareció calmar un poco la ira de Luce pero seguía sin apartar sus orbes de las de Hayato.

—Será mejor que hagas caso a Lal-chan, Luce-chan —otra voz se entrometió en la conversación.

Hayato resopló al saber a quien le pertenecía sin tener que voltearse y los demás presentes esta vez se toparon con unas orbes castañas oscuras.

—Miura —Gokudera escupió el apellido de la chica.

—Eres muy arisco y estúpido cuando Tsuna-san no está cerca. Deberías de ser más sociable y depender menos de Tsuna-san.

Haru empezó a reprender a Hayato que chasqueó la lengua como respuesta. La pelicastaña bufó y dirigió su vista a los menores.

—Perdonadle, pero a Gokudera-san no le gusta que hablen de esa manera de Tsuna-san —intentó razonar con los adolescentes.

Luce volvió a recuperar su sonrisa amable.

—No importa y está perdonado. Nosotros no deberíamos de haber estado hablando de Sawada-san de esa forma —y luego añadió para ella misma pero para que lo escuchasen todos—: Aunque no hayamos dicho nada como para ofenderle —todos sudaron frío, sin duda Luce estaba buscando pelea con Gokudera.

—Basta, los dos —Haru se interpuso entre las miradas de los dos, encarando a su compañero—. Vámonos, Gokudera-san. Tenemos trabajo y uno de ellos es que Tsuna-san no se escape del suyo.

Ante la orden de Miura, Hayato le envió una mirada fulminante antes de resoplar y voltearse para salir, pero eso sí, iba a decir algo del mismo modo que Luce dijo eso.

—No tengáis muchas esperanzas con que él —Hayato señaló con el dedo a Reborn—, tenga alguna oportunidad con Juudaime. No es el único que quiere algo con _Decimo_.

Observar las caras de asombro que pusieron los adolescentes le dejó un buen sabor de boca, y con una sonrisa triunfante, Hayato salió del aula seguido de Haru. «Aunque la mitad que intenta algo con Juudaime sólo es para molestarle», concluyó mentalmente.

«¿No soy el único?»,Reborn chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos

::0::

El trayecto hasta la oficina de Tsuna se hizo en silencio, pero no duró mucho tiempo y más con una Haru decepcionada por el comportamiento de Gokudera.

—Eso ha estado mal, Gokudera-san. No debería de haber dicho eso, es más, no debería de haber provocado a una alumna y menos aún decirle que se podría anular la alianza con su familia. Eso ha dejado muy mal a Tsuna-san —Haru puso los brazos en jarra mientras iba sermoneando a Hayato.

—Cállate, mujer. Ya lo sé, pero la actitud de esa mocosa no la he soportado, además, ¿por qué he de darte explicaciones? Hago lo que quiero cuando quiero y como quiero, que te quede claro, estúpida mujer —y con eso, Hayato terminó la conversación.

—No seas tan arrogante. Si Tsuna-san se entera de que has amenazado a la hija de Elizabeth va a enfadarse mucho.

Hayato detuvo su andar y la miró a los ojos.

—Si tú no se lo dices, no tiene porque saberlo —sentenció antes de empezar a andar de nuevo.

Haru quedó estupefacta.

—¿Engañar a Tsuna-san?... ¡Eso nunca! ¡Haru nunca engañará a Tsuna-san!

—Ha vuelto a salirte el habla de cuando éramos más jóvenes, Haru-chan —una voz hizo que los dos se detuvieran en seco—. Y ya sé que nunca me vas a engañar, así que, ¿por qué lo estabas gritando a los cuatro vientos?

Al voltearse, Haru y Hayato se toparon con que su jefe les miraba con confusión.

—¿Qué es lo que no debo saber?

—Nada, Juudaime. Estupideces de Miura, ¿verdad?

Haru estaba en un aprieto, no sabía si mentirle al castaño o decirle la verdad, pero lo que estaba claro era que no quería que se enfadase e hiciese lo que hiciese haría enfadar a Tsuna, así que decidió asentir con la cabeza y mentirle un poco a su amigo, en fin, si va a enfadarse mejor que lo haga más tarde que no ahora.

Tsuna les miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, su híper intuición le decía que estaban mintiendo… bueno, no hacía falta tener la híper intuición para saber que esos dos le estaban mintiendo. Tanto Haru como Hayato le eran muy leales y cuando le mentían era muy obvio, pero si lo hacían sus motivos debían de tener, con un suspiro Tsuna sacudió la mano haciéndoles saber que daba igual.

Haru suspiró de alivio al saber que Tsuna no les haría más preguntas cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

—Tsuna-san, ¿qué está haciendo fuera de su despacho? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto, Juudaime. Tiene mucho trabajo y está dando vueltas por la escuela y perdiendo el tiempo. Vuelva al despacho y acabe de firmar todos esos documentos.

Hayato hizo lo mismo que Haru, se cruzó de brazos esperando a que su jefe diera media vuelta y volviera a su trabajo.

Tsuna hizo como si no les escuchara y comenzó una conversación al azar.

—Me pregunto como estarán todos en Italia —comentó poniendo una expresión de nostalgia.

—Es cierto, aún no puedo creer que haya dejado todo a manos de esos dos, Juudaime. Seguro y ya han destrozado la mansión y habrán hecho que le esperen más trámites que leer y firmar.

Tsuna sonrió al ver que su táctica había funcionado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Gokudera-san, es imposible que Hibari-san y Rokudo-san trabajen juntos y sin empezar una pelea.

Y había funcionado muy bien.

Tsuna negó con la cabeza quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No hay de que preocuparse, cuando volvamos todo estará en orden —aseguró.

—¿Y cómo está tan seguro? No es que dude de usted pero… estamos hablando de ese bastardo y de la cabeza de piña. Es imposible que trabajen sin destrozar nada y menos los dos juntos —puntuó Hayato.

—Os aseguro que todo estará intacto cuando volvamos —Tsuna hablaba con mucha confianza y eso les extrañaba a los dos.

—¿Y podemos saber el por qué estás tan seguro, Tsuna-san?

Tsuna les contestó con una sonrisa.

—Porque a Kyouya-san le he escondido las tonfas y le he amenazado con encerrarle en su habitación sin salir durante un tiempo.

Haru y Hayato abrieron la boca de incredulidad.

—Y a Mukuro-san le he escondido el tridente y le he amenazado con que si lo encuentra y usa alguna ilusión le voy a prohibir comer chocolate durante el tiempo que yo quiera.

La estupefacción y la incredulidad estaban pintadas en los rostros de sus dos amigos.

—Juuadime… eso… les ha…—Gokudera no sabía como expresarse.

—Tsuna-san, ¿les ha tratado como si fuesen niños de parvulario? ¿Quitándoles sus juguetes y amenazándoles con castigarles en su habitación sin salir o sin comer su comida favorita? —Haru se expresó por los dos.

Tsuna sonrió con inocencia y les respondió—: Sí.

Haru y Hayato palidecieron, esos dos debían estar de un humor horrible, no querían ni imaginarse lo que podría suceder si alguien del servicio les provoca o hace cualquier cosa que haga que el mal temperamento de esos explote. «Eso no terminará bien», pensaron ambos mirándose de reojo.

—Y ahora por dónde íbamos… ah, sí, ¿qué habéis hecho?

Miura y Gokudera se miraron mutuamente y comenzaron a sudar frío, su jefe no iba a dejarlo pasar así como así.

::0::

Al fin las clases habían terminado, y al fin podría volver a mi casa, aunque al final el día no ha salido nada provechoso. No he sabido que hacer o decir en los pocos encuentros que he tenido con el director, y no por no tener tema de conversación, más bien por los celos que han comenzado a surgir al saber que no soy el único interesado en Tsunayoshi.

Reborn suspiró con frustración.

—Dicen que con cada suspiro se va un poco de felicidad —informó una voz detrás de él.

Reborn se volteó y se encontró con que el director de su escuela estaba ahí junto a sus hermanos. Lambo e Ipin miraban al aprendiz a asesino con curiosidad y Fūta le sonreía con amabilidad igual que Tsuna.

—¿Puedo saber a que se debe el suspiro? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Reborn volteó el rostro y le contestó—: Por nada.

Tsuna tarareo y empezó a caminar en dirección a su hogar.

—¿Nos acompañas hasta que debamos seguir por distintos caminos?

El adolescente se sorprendió por la pregunta pero no se hizo de rogar y comenzó a seguirles hasta que él tuviese que tomar otro camino para llegar a su casa.

El camino se hizo en silencio, exceptuando las veces en las que Lambo molestaba a I-pin y los dos comenzaban a correr y a gritar mientras que Fūta les perseguía para que se comportasen.

Reborn resopló ante el comportamiento infantil de Lambo, no entendía como podían tener la misma edad y ser tan distintos… bueno, Skull y Colonnello también tenían su edad y eran tan infantiles como Bovino... seguramente es que él es demasiado maduro para su edad, ya se lo había dicho Luce en alguna ocasión.

—Te queda un día para poder impresionarme —la voz cantarina de Tsuna le sacó de sus pensamientos—. Me pregunto, que harás mañana ya que hoy has fracasado —el castaño seguía hablando con el mismo tono de voz.

—Me queda un día, ten por seguro que voy a impresionarte y vas a rogarme para tenerme en tu equipo —sentenció Reborn antes de despedirse y tomar otro camino.

Tsuna y los tres adolescentes abrieron los ojos ante la sentencia de Reborn.

—Estoy deseoso de ver que harás, chico arrogante —le despidió Tsuna mientras le veía desaparecer por una de las calles—. Vamos a casa, Chrome-chan debe estar esperándonos.

Lambo, Fūta e Ipin asintieron efusivamente y siguieron a su hermano mayor.

—Tsuna-nii —Fūta llamó al castaño cuando llegaron a casa.

—Dime —Tsuna abrió la puerta dejando que la niña china y Bovino entraran en casa.

—¿Dónde están Hayato-nii y Haru-nee? —preguntó curioso al no haberles visto volver con ellos.

La sonrisa de Tsuna se ensancho.

—Están en la escuela trabajando —contestó con voz cantarina—. Hay muchos trámites que necesitan ser revisados y se han _ofrecido_ voluntarios para hacerlo.

Tsuna le dejó al castaño menor entrar en la casa sin que su sonrisa dejara su rostro.

Fūta sudó frío, ese "ofrecido"no le gustaba mucho.

—¿Qué habrán echo para haberse _ofrecido_ a hacer el trabajo de Tsuna-nii? —se preguntó al ver que su hermano mayor se iba hacia su habitación para cambiarse la ropa por otra más cómoda—. Nada bueno —se contestó siguiendo los pasos de Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¡Moi, Moi! Los siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar el fic, [aunque tengo mucho más delito con otro de mis fics] pero bueno, Lacky-san si no has dejado de leerlo aquí va la continuación, espero que os haya gustado~ Aunque siendo sincera… no tenía planeado este final, a decir verdad tenía otro en mente pero ha salido este y del otro me he olvidado…

¿Hayato algo OoC? Yo diría que no, porque siendo sincera, Hayato es sólo amable con Tsuna y soporta a los guardianes hasta cierto grado, así que yo diría que no me ha quedado OoC.

Sobre la parte que dice que han hablado de Tsuna de esa manera, no he sabido como expresarme mejor, pero quería decir, como si fuera un objeto al cual debían ganarse. No sé si me explico.

Bueno, dejando eso de lado, tengo algunos anuncios que hacer; estoy trabajando en todos mis fics, no hay ninguno en pausa, me está tomando algo de tiempo y por ello pido disculpas. También estoy trabajando en dos One-shot's que subiré cuando estén terminados, uno de ellos a sido gracias a la sugerencia de una de las lectoras que me lee en AY, donde me ha sugerido una pareja y a raíz de esa me ha salido la idea de estos dos One-shot's. Y por último, este fin de semana no habrá mucha actualización porque estoy liada con un trabajo de la escuela que he de presentar oralmente el martes y estoy trabajando en él.

¡Muchas gracias a los que leen pero muchísimas más a los que leen y comentan~!

Starred (Va a tener mucha competencia~ Gracias por la espera~)

Karelys165 (Sip, y el primer día ha pasado y me parece que me ha quedado algo flojo, pero el segundo día [el próximo capítulo] voy a poner algo más de emoción. Poco a poco me iré acercando al Reborn del canon, pero de momento dejémoslo así xD Gracias por la espera~)

Yuni Nero (Aah~ Por supuesto que puedo incluirles~ Gracias por la espera~)

Mika-Lucid199120 (Es que esos dos son muy infantiles y tan maltratables (?) Gracias por la espera~)

Kurokokoro (Me halaga mucho que aunque no te atraiga mucho la pareja decidas leer el fic~ Gracias por la espera~)

Nagi hatsune (Aquí cuarto capi, siento mucho la tardanza. Gracias por la espera~)

Mizuki-chan24 (El contratarle o no se sabrá en el próximo capi, aunque creo que es algo obvio lo que sucederá, ¿no? Y Tsuna con un toque más Dame o con torpeza me va a costar incluirlo, más que nada por la personalidad que le he puesto desde el principio… pero lo intentaré, eso no lo dudes. Gracias por la espera~)

Bianchixgokudera25 (El ver lo bueno que es para el próximo capi, en este hemos visto su arrogancia xDD Gracias por la espera~)

Himeno Sakura Hamasaki (Si, ¿verdad? Le he tenido olvidado por ¿cuánto? Unos cuantos meses pero aquí vuelve con otro capi~ Gracias por la espera~)

Jk23 (No está abandonado xD Es sólo que me estaba centrando más en los que están llegando a su fin~ Pero aquí hay nuevo capi~ Gracias por la espera~)

Es la primera vez que lo hago pero me parece que os lo merecéis como disculpa, **en el próximo capítulo…**

_Tsuna miraba asombrado al pequeño arrogante que le había sugerido que le contratara. _

—_Se lo dije, Juudaime. El mocoso es bueno —le recordó su mano derecha frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Reborn._

_El castaño sonrió y miró a su amigo de la infancia. _

—_Tienes razón Hayato-kun, es bueno. No me extraña que sea tan arrogante —Tsuna soltó una ligera risa y volteo a ver al amigo rubio de Lal. _

_[…]_

—_Tsuna-kun, debo pedirte un favor —dijo Kyoko al entrar en su despacho._

_Tsuna, Haru y Hayato se la quedaron mirando hasta que el castaño le sonrió y dijo—: Tú dirás, ¿qué necesitas?_

_El décimo le ofreció asiento y la adolescente lo aceptó gustosa antes de hacerle el pedido._

—_No contrates a Reborn-san, por favor —esa petición dejó al joven director y a sus dos compañeros sorprendidos. _

No os acostumbréis a esto eh~ Lo digo porque no haré muy seguido lo de en el próximo capítulo… porque normalmente los capis son espontáneos a no ser que ya tenga una idea de cómo escribirlo y lo tenga medio empezado como es este caso~

Nos leemos.


	6. Segundo día

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo V**

**Segundo día.**

* * *

><p>Lo que se dice bien, bien… no había ido. Que va, al contrario, le había ido fatal. Cada vez que habría la boca para quedar bien, Tsuna siempre tenía alguna cosa reservada para hundirle. Ya no sabía que hacer, además, el castaño no parecía sentirse atraído hacia él. Es que ni se sonrojaba cuando le coqueteaba o se le insinuaba.<p>

Lo había probado todo. Desde ligeros roces a alguna parte de su cuerpo a decirle sutilmente lo mucho que le atraía, pero no había remedio. Por alguna extraña fuerza Tsuna no caía ante sus provocaciones, otra—u otro—ya estaría lamiéndole los pies y satisfaciéndole como él quisiera.

Reborn suspiró mientras esperaba a que la clase se llenara de alumnos.

Sólo había una cosa que había tomado como costumbre: ir temprano a la escuela. ¿Por qué hacerlo cuando es mejor que la gente espere por ti? La respuesta es sencilla. Si iba temprano corría la suerte de poder caminar junto a Tsuna—y compañía.

Y hoy ya era el último día, dentro de unas horas el castaño se iría y él se quedaría en Japón, esperando a poder graduarse y poder ir en su búsqueda e intentarlo de nuevo.

—Te gusta mucho Tsuna-san, ¿cierto?

La voz de la pelicastaña que acompañaba a Tsuna le sacó de sus cavilaciones pero no le contestó ni se dignó a verla.

—Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

Eso sí que le interesó.

—Cómo.

Haru sonrió, le parecía muy tierno que alguien de esa edad intentara conquistar el corazón de su jefe. Le recordaba mucho a ella cuando tenía esa edad e iba como loca intentando que Tsuna la reconociera como mujer.

—Tsuna-san es el tipo de persona que o le dices las cosas directamente, o no se entera de nada. Por eso, tus ligeros roces o tus sutiles coqueteos no han surtido efecto.

Eso explicaría el por qué no había obtenido resultados.

—Además, será mejor que de momento no te enfoques a enamorarle de ti —Reborn la miró frunciendo el ceño—, enfócate en que te lleve a Italia con él.

Reborn quedó callado y pensativo. Si se enfocaba en que le llevase a Italia entonces el conquistarle le sería mucho más fácil porque estaría con el las 24/7. Sin duda tenía mucho sentido. «Por qué no lo habré pensado antes», se reprochó con desdén.

—Y ahora voy a decirte algo muy importante, así que escúchame bien —Reborn enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho—. Nunca te sientas amenazado por una mujer.

Haru al ver el rostro sorprendido de Reborn, aprovechó para irse y así este no podría hacerle preguntas del por qué le había dicho eso.

«¿No sentirme amenazado por una mujer? Tonterías, nunca me he sentido amenazado por una».

Reborn, ocultando sus ojos bajo la fedora, cruzándose de brazos y posando sus pies sobre la mesa, esperó a que el resto de alumnos se dignaran a venir a la escuela.

::0::

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso? —gruñó Hayato quien estaba esperando a Haru fuera de la clase.

La pelicastaña le sonrió y tarareando le contestó—: Porque me recuerda a mí cuando amaba a Tsuna-san~ Y pienso que él debe tener una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

El Guardián de la Tormenta chasqueó la lengua.

—¿Una oportunidad? Juudiame puede tener a hombres mejores que él, es sólo un mocoso.

—Cuando hablas así me haces pensar que te gusta Tsuna-san —Haru se aferró al brazo de Hayato atrayéndole hacia ella—. Sino fuera porque sé que me amas, ahora mismo estaría muy celosa~

—Estúpida —murmuró ligeramente sonrojado.

—Vamos, vamos, que Tsuna-san debe estar esperándonos~ —Miura empezó a arrastrar a Gokudera hasta el despacho de su jefe.

::0::

Cuando Haru y Hayato entraron por la puerta del despacho del director, vieron que Tsuna acababa terminar una conversación por teléfono y estaba sonriéndole con cariño.

—¿Quién era, Tsuna-san? —preguntó extrañada.

—Onii-san.

—¿Qué quería el Cabeza de Césped?

—Estaba preguntando por su hermana —contestó dejando el teléfono y concentrándose en los papeles que tenía delante—. Me ha preguntado cómo estaba y si le iba bien.

—Ya veo, Sasagawa-san se preocupa mucho por su hermana… es un detalle que Tsuna-san la haya aceptado en Nami-chū para que esté protegida.

—Bah, eso son tonterías —Hayato les cortó antes de que ambos se pusieran sentimentales—. Juudaime, ¿necesita ayuda con algo?

Tsuna empezó a pensar en que podrían ayudarle cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza, y con una sonrisa de diversión les dijo—: Haru tu ve con ella y vigila como le va en clases o si necesitará ayuda externa para poder graduarse, es de conocimiento común que a ella no le van muy bien las clases físicas.

—¡Entendido, Tsuna-san! —Haru le hizo un saludo militar y se fue corriendo del despacho.

—Hayato, nosotros iremos a ver a los alumnos.

—No sé por qué, pero ya me lo imaginaba —suspiró con resignación.

—¡Menos quejarse y más andar! —Tsuna agarró a Hayato del brazo y se lo llevó a rastras.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para poder ver las clases de tiro, sin duda muchos de los alumnos tenían buena puntería pero había otros que eran mejores.

«No sé como me dejé convencer para hacer una escuela que entrena a mafiosos…».

—¡Habéis visto~! ¡Reborn-sama es genial~! —gritaban un grupo de chicas que se dedicaba a observar.

«¿Reborn?», Tsuna posó sus orbes sobre el aprendiz a asesino a sueldo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

Todos los tiros eran perfectos, no había fallado ni uno. Allá donde le indicaba el profesor que disparaba él lo hacía y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni nada por el estilo—ya sabe que son maniquís y no gente de verdad, pero igualmente.

Tsuna miraba asombrado al pequeño arrogante que le había sugerido que le contratara.

—Se lo dije, Juudaime. El mocoso es bueno —le recordó su mano derecha frunciendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos al ver a Reborn.

El castaño sonrió y miró a su amigo de la infancia.

—Tienes razón Hayato-kun, es bueno. No me extraña que sea tan arrogante —el castaño soltó una ligera risa y volteo a ver al amigo rubio de Lal—. Pero también lo es Colonnello-kun.

—¿Para CEDEF? —preguntó dubitativo.

—No, pero sí para COMSUBIN, ¿no te parece? Aunque puede elegir lo que prefiera.

—No veo que la idea sea mala, podría entrenar a los novatos que hay ahí.

Tsuna no le contestó, lo único que hizo fue observar tanto a Reborn como a Colonnello. «Al final sí que será una buena adición a la _Famigilia_», los ojos del Décimo se encontraron con los de Reborn, y el mayor le sonrió saludándole con la mano.

—¿Nos vamos, Hayato-kun? —preguntó a su mano derecha quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos—. Ha~ya~to-kun~ ¿Nos vamos? —Tsuna se puso delante de Gokudera haciéndole señas para que le hiciese caso.

—Por supuesto, Juudaime. Lo que usted diga.

Tsuna le miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Y qué he dicho?

—Si nos íbamos —contestó sonriendo, mostrándole que si le estaba escuchando.

—Vámonos entonces.

Los dos salieron de la sala de entrenamiento y siguieron visitando otras clases, observando los talentos de unos y de otros, fijándose si habría alguien apto o alguien que debiera estar en otra escuela y no en esta.

Pero habían muy pocos que se sacaran el curso con notas excelentes, a parte de quien ya sabía, o alguien tan inútil que hubiera de ser expulsado.

—A Kyoya-san le encantaría estar aquí —suspiró Tsuna—. Ojalá pudiera darle el trabajo de director, una cosa menos que debería hacer —se quejaba dirigiéndose a su despacho junto a Hayato.

—Sabe que ese bastardo estaría encantado de aceptar este trabajo para así poder quedarse en Japón, ya que en Italia no le ata nada…

—¡Eso no es cierto~! —le cortó Tsuna antes de que su mano derecha terminara su frase—. Kyoya-san tiene su grupo instalado en Namimori y lo sabes, así que la pregunta sería, ¿qué le ata a Italia? —Tsuna puso voz misteriosa.

—Usted lo sabe, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí~ Conozco la vida privada de todos y cada uno de mis amigos y compañeros de trabajo~ —una risa malévola fue seguida de la sentencia—. No hay nada que escape de mis ojos. Por eso, dime Hayato-kun, ¿quieres saber quién ata a Kyoya-san a Italia?

El Guardián de la Tormenta estuvo pensando durante unos minutos que a Tsuna se le hicieron eternos hasta que al final le dijo—: No, gracias. La pobre alma que sea prefiero que siga siendo desconocida.

—Aburrido~

Hayato rodó los ojos y decidió dejar el tema apartado, la verdad sea dicha, sí tenía curiosidad sobre quien era esa pobre alma pero no le apetecía que su jefe empezase a hablar y se olvidase del trabajo a hacer. Además, siendo un chisme podría pedírselo a Haru, seguramente ella también conocía la identidad de la pobre y angustiada alma.

Llegaron al despacho donde Haru ya les estaba esperando con otra pila de papeles. Tsuna entró quejándose de lo desgraciado que era al tener tanto trabajo y que encima no le dejasen escaquearse de el.

—Venga, Tsuna-san que tampoco es tanto trabajo, ¿verdad Gokudera-san?

—Miura tiene razón, Juudiame. Comparándolo con el trabajo que le espera en Italia esto no es nada.

Tsuna soltó un quejido lastimero al escuchar las palabras de su mano derecha.

—Se supone que debemos animarle, no desanimarle, Gokudera-san —murmuró Haru en el oído del peliplateado.

—No era mi intención —dijo apenado al ver la desesperación en su amado jefe ante tanto papeleo.

Los murmullos de la pareja y las quejas del director fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta, extrañados—más por la hora que era que por otra cosa—Tsuna le dio permiso a quien fuera para que entrase.

Grande fue la sorpresa de los tres al ver que quien entraba por la puerta era Kyoko, y parecía tener algo importante que decirle porque la conocía y sabía que el rostro de ella nunca mostraba seriedad—sólo cuando su hermano luchaba.

—Tsuna-kun, debo pedirte un favor —dijo Kyoko al entrar en su despacho.

Tsuna, Haru y Hayato se la quedaron mirando hasta que el castaño le sonrió y le dijo—: Tú dirás, ¿qué necesitas? —el castaño le ofreció asiento y la adolescente lo aceptó gustosa antes de hacerle el pedido.

—No contrates a Reborn-san, por favor —esa petición dejó al joven director y a sus dos compañeros sorprendidos

—¿No contratarle? ¿Cómo sabes que tengo la intención de hacerlo? —preguntó sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos de la infancia.

—No lo sabía hasta que ahora me lo has confirmado. Por eso, Tsuna-kun, por favor no lo hagas.

Tsuna miró a Hayato y a Haru pidiéndoles ayuda, eso que le estaba pidiendo no podía concedérselo—por mucho que apreciara a la chica—Reborn tenía talento y si encima estaba dispuesto a entrar en su _Famigilia_ mejor que mejor.

Haru fue la que tomó las riendas del asunto, acercándose a Kyoko y sentándose a su lado le preguntó—: ¿Por qué no quieres que le contratemos?

Esa pregunta sonrojó a la pelinaranja, que desviando los ojos le murmuró—: L-Le quiero y mucho. Y si se va no podré mostrárselo.

Tsuna y Hayato escucharon lo que dijo Kyoko, y mirándose mutuamente decidieron que el tema sería mejor que lo manejara Haru, ellos ahí no pintaban nada, al menos hasta que una de las dos les nombrara.

—¿Sabes, Kyoko-chan? —la aludida miró a Miura—. A veces el primer amor no resulta como una quiere —dijo recordando lo mucho que ella había amado a Tsuna—, pero luego aparece alguien que te hace más feliz de lo que hubieras esperado —esta vez sus ojos se posaron en los de Hayato—. Por eso, cortarle las alas a quien quieres no está bien. Con eso lo único que harás es que te odie.

—Yo no quiero eso —negó frenéticamente agarrando el bajo de la falda—. Pero el se irá y sé que yo no saldré de esta escuela por mucho que lo intente —murmuró apenada.

Haru miró a Tsuna pidiéndole ayuda.

—Kyoko-chan, ¿quieres salir de la escuela? —Sasagawa asintió con la cabeza—. Eso será difícil, no porque no pueda sacarte de ella, sino porque a Onii-san no le hará nada de gracia.

—Yo puedo ocuparme de Onii-chan —aseguró al ver una oportunidad de poder salir.

—Entonces si puedes conseguir que sea Onii-san el que te de el acepto, no habrá problema.

—¡Muchas gracias, Tsuna-kun! —Kyoko se levantó y le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—Kyoko-chan —la pelinaranja miró a Haru—. Hazme caso cuando te he dicho que los primeros amores nunca resultan como una quiere.

—No te preocupes, Haru-chan. Sé de antemano que no tengo oportunidad con Reborn-san pero al menos quiero intentarlo. Por favor dejadme intentarlo.

Los tres adultos se miraron, siendo Tsuna quien tomara la palabra—. Está bien, Kyoko-chan. Por intentarlo no pierdes nada, pero intenta que eso no influya ni en tú trabajo ni el suyo..

Kyoko se rió entre dientes y contestó—: Por supuesto, Tsuna-kun. Siento las molestias.

—Nada, tranquila.

Cuando Sasagawa hubo salido del despacho Tsuna miró a su mano derecha y a Haru.

—Id y comunicadle a Reborn que empiece a hacer las maletas, que esta noche cogemos un avión rumbo Italia.

—Entendido.

::0::

Hayato y Haru estuvieron andando todo el camino en silencio, uno no se esperaba a que su jefe acabase cediendo tan fácilmente y la otra aún tenía las palabras de Kyoko en la cabeza.

—¿Ves por qué no deberías de haber ayudado al mocoso?

—No sigas echándome eso en cara. No sabía que Kyoko-chan sentía algo por él… pobre.

—¿Quién? la hermana del Cabeza de Césped o el Niño Arrogante.

—Ambos, ninguno es correspondido —suspiró abriendo la puerta del salón de clases de Reborn.

Al entrar en la clase vieron que sólo se encontraban Reborn, Luce, Lal y Colonnello, los demás alumnos ya se habían ido.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Luce al verles a los dos.

—Tú —Hayato miró a Reborn—. Más vale que a las once de la noche estés en el aeropuerto, porque sino te quedas en Japón.

Los cuatro menores abrieron los ojos en sorpresa mirando a Reborn.

—Y tú —esta vez miró a Colonnello—. Ve pensando si quieres entrar en CEDEF o COMSUBIN.

Y dicho todo, Hayato se dio media vuelta saliendo del salón. Su tarea ya estaba hecha ahora sólo le quedaba aguantar la reprimenda de Haru por ser tan arisco y de pocas palabras con gente que no fuera su Juudaime.

—¿Lo has oído, Reborn? —preguntó Luce entusiasta, como si fuera ella la que se fuese.

Reborn asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Eso es genial~! Ahora tienes más oportunidad para esta cerca de Sawada-san.

—Hay algo que no he entendido, kora…

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué ha querido decir con qué quiero, kora?

Luce y Lal se golpearon la frente al escuchar al rubio, en cambio Reborn sólo rodó los ojos teniendo un único pensamiento en mente. «¿Tan fácil? Si sólo me ha visto en clase de tiro».

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Moi, Moi~! Y estaréis todas/os, ¿tan fácil? No ha sido tan fácil (a mi suponer), Tsuna ya tenía planeado llevárselo [que mal suena, ni que fuera un producto de supermercado]. Además, tenía ganas de llevármelos a Italia (?)También me da la sensación que este capítulo me ha salido algo… ¿rápido? Bueno, dejémoslo que he terminado de escribirlo a las doce y media pasadas de la noche y estoy que me muero de sueño.


	7. Italia Primera Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer: **KHR pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo VI**

**Italia**

**Primera Parte.**

* * *

><p>Dicen que la paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, y verdad podría ser si se observan a algunos científicos e incluso a algunos no tan científicos… como Verde, quien tira más a científico loco o demente que a uno cuerdo, pero en este mismo momento no era su compañero quien le preocupaba sino el mocoso de los Bovino y la alumna de Fon.<p>

Había prometido a quien ahora iba a ser su jefe y en poco tiempo su amante que vigilaría a los dos que consideraba sus hermanos pequeños mientras solucionaba unos inoportunos problemas.

La niña estaba comportándose como cualquiera de su edad si ignorabas los intentos que hacía para que el mocoso no hiciese de las suyas. Eso, normalmente, lo hacía Fuuta pero como estaba interesándose por algo que había en el portátil de Verde se había olvidado de sus dos hermanos pequeños y de la responsabilidad que da tenerlos, por esa misma razón se había comprometido a cuidarles—eso y que si lo hacía bien ganaría puntos a favor para que Tsuna fuera suyo.

Pero algo tan sencillo como puede ser el cuidar a dos mocosos de 12, casi 13, años se estaba convirtiendo en algo peor a lo normal. Lo normal en estos casos es no quitarles los ojos de encima pero pudiendo hacer otras cosas, eso es lo normal, no lo que hacían ese par de… de… de malcriados. Se habían propuestos a fastidiarle el poder quedar bien ante su hermano mayor, sobretodo la vaca…

…que, ¿cómo lo sabía? Fácil.

Normalmente los niños de esa edad no se lanzan a los transeúntes que puedan haber a las doce de la noche para buscar pelea, no intentan ir hacia las pistas de aterrizaje para que el avión se los lleve por delante, ni siguen a desconocidos que les ofrezcan golosinas… ¡principalmente porque dentro de un año serán unos malditos mafiosos! ¡¿Qué hombre con esa carrera se deja secuestrar?! ¡LA VACA INÚTIL!

Y menudo inútil e imbécil que está hecho, no casi le secuestran para que yo pierda puntos, sino que también se estaba dejando "cachear" por si lleva juguetes no permitidos, ¿cómo va a llevar juguetes no permitidos? ¿Qué mierda son los juguetes no permitidos?

Con la de granadas que lleva siempre encima, usándolas para intentar ganarme—cosa que no ocurrirá nunca, antes muerto a dejarme ganar por él—y esta vez no era capaz de lanzar una para que no le manosearan, como odio a los pedófilos…

…ahora que lo pienso…

¿Con Tsuna no sería lo mismo…?

…no, lo nuestro sería consentido, además, que en unos años seré más alto que él y asunto arreglado, nadie podrá decir nada y si dicen algo más vale que acepten las consecuencias porque las habrá y muy feas.

—Perdonad que haya tardado, pero habían unos pequeños problemas que ya han sido solucionados.

—No tiene porque disculparse, Juudaime. Usted puede hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera.

—No digas estupideces, Hayato. Tsuna-san hace bien en disculparse y más a dos miembros nuevos que pueden irse si creen que su actitud es aborrecible.

—¡Que insinúas con eso…!

Como si el que me hablase mal o tuviera una actitud horrible fuese a alejarme de él, al contrario, eso daría mucho más de morbo ya que tendría que doblegarle.

—¡HAHI! ¡Tus modales siguen dejando mucho que desear!

—¡Habló la que sólo sabe quejarse y gritar!

No sabía ni entendía que relación tenían pero, siendo sincero con él mismo, tampoco quería saberlo. Una relación, ya sea de compañerismo o de otra cosa, como esa no podía ser buena para las cuerdas bocales.

—A veces me pregunto si de verdad están casados —susurró Tsuna—. ¿No, Chrome-chan?

—Tiene razón, Jefe. Pero, aunque no lo parezca se quieren mucho.

—No estaba diciendo lo contrario… —Tsuna agarró a Lambo por el cuello de la camiseta, deteniendo el intento de "secuestro" que iba a suceder delante de él y que Ipin no atacase a los secuestradores novatos—. Sólo que espero y si tienen hijos no tengan la misma tendencia que ellos dos.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó Chrome confusa.

—Chillar y llamar la atención de todo el mundo a su alrededor cuando discutan.

Eso último hizo, finalmente, callar al perro faldero y su supuesta esposa porque lo dicho por su-ahora-jefe era bien cierto. Observando a su alrededor todos los civiles y no tan civiles estaban mirándoles como si fueran una cuadrilla de monos de circo.

«Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme, no sólo al éxito de ser el mejor asesino del mundo sino también a ser el centro de atención cuando esté con ellos».

::0::

Para haber sido unas ocho horas de viaje en jet privado habían pasado más rápido de lo esperado haciendo que el viaje fuera sumamente corto, eso, seguramente, había sido causado gracias al entretenimiento que daban el Guardián de la Tormenta—como se había presentado—y su esposa.

El discutir les parecía tan normal como lo era el respirar, y él seguía sin entender el cómo y por qué seguían siendo pareja, no veía que les ataba ya que—como había dicho Tsuna—ellos no tenían hijos y podrían separarse logrando que ellos salvasen su garganta y los demás sus oídos.

Pero ese no era el punto principal, lo verdaderamente importante era la enorme mansión que ahora reconocía como la Mansión Vongola.

Cómo no reconocerla. Era la Mansión que aparecía en las revistas, tanto de complementos y diseños para el hogar como en la de rankings de "Mejores Mansiones de Mafiosos", por eso era imposible no reconocerla y más si estabas dentro de ese mundo. Quien no conociese la Mansión que se llevaba tantos elogios y palabras de envidia—de otros jefes por haber perdido el primer puesto en el ranking de Mejor Mansión—no sabía donde se metía, estar dentro de este mundo hacía que, automáticamente, supieses de la _Famiglia Vongola_.

Por eso no podía creerse que su jefe iba a ser el _Decimo Vongola,_ el único de todos los jefes Vongola que se parecía a Primo—no sólo en físico, sino también en carácter y mentalidad.

Nunca, en sus cortos 13 años, se había imaginado—ni en sus mejores sueños—estar bajo el mandato de alguien como Vongola, sí sabía que su vida iba a ser grande pero nunca pensó que iba a estar completa. Un buen amante, cuando pensó que tendría muchas y/o muchos por no saber complacerle; trabajar para el mejor mafiosos, cuando en un principio pensó en ser un asesino independiente y que fuesen contratándole para diversos trabajos; tener un buen lugar donde vivir, cuando pensó que debería buscarse una casa en algún lugar de Italia…

…y eso sólo era el principio de una vida larga, porque nadie podrá con él, y sin muchas preocupaciones, porque eso solo son para los que tienen una conciencia demasiado blanda.

Ahora sólo le faltaba presentarse al Décimo, hacer una buena impresión, memorizarse el lugar donde iba a vivir e instalarse en la habitación más cercana a la de Tsuna para que pudiese empezar a enamorarle y así poder jactarse al mundo entero que él tiene el mejor amante que pudiera exis…

—_¡Buongiorno, Decimo! _—coreó el servicio cuando Tsuna y sus acompañantes entraron por la puerta principal de la gran mansión.

—Espero que le haya ido bien el viaje, _Decimo_ —dijo el mayordomo principal.

—Nos ha ido muy bien, Guido —respondió Tsuna.

«¿Tsuna es el Décimo Vongola?».

—Qué sucede, Reborn, ¿impactado por la gran noticia? —se burló Verde.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Disculpad que haya tardado tanto en actualizar y que sea tan corto pero estoy de trabajos para la escuela y exámenes hasta el cuello, esta misma tarde tengo uno de Orgánica, que si la isomería plana y del espacio; el efecto inductivo, conjugativo y resonancia; las rupturas homolíticas y heterolíticas; el ángulo de enlace; las distintas reacciones, etc, etc.

También quiero disculparme porque en navidades no actualicé nada de nada, eran vacaciones y podría haberlo hecho, y esa era mí intención pero el ordenado se me fue a la mierda un mes antes que empezaran las navidades (que casi me da algo porque el mismo día que se estropeo tenía que entregar cuatro trabajos, estaba desesperada para encontrar un maldito ordenador porque la biblioteca estaba cerrada Dx) y no me fue devuelto hasta principio de enero y hasta hace poco no he caído en que puedo adelantar capítulos escribiéndolos mientras espero a entrar a clases (cosa que estoy haciendo, por eso esta actualización junto a la otra).

Los reviews los contestaré en cuanto tenga algo más de tiempo, quiero terminar de repasar para el examen porque no quiero suspenderlo.

El próximo capítulo será más largo, lo prometo.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.


	8. Italia Segunda Parte

**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Disclaimer:** KHR! pertenece a Akira Amano-sensei.

* * *

><p><strong>¿El problema? Es mayor que yo.<strong>

**Capítulo VII**

**Italia**

**Segunda Parte.**

* * *

><p>¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? Si el mismo sabía que el Décimo Vongola era como una calcomanía de Primo Vongola, ¿cómo no lo había visto? ¿Había estado tan cegado con poder entrar en su familia que había pasado por alto los rasgos que comparte con el primer Jefe? Esa era la peor falta que había cometido en su corta vida, y no se permitiría cometer otra como esa. Iba a ser la primera y última, a partir de éste momento su entorno sería lo más importante sino podría terminar mal… muy pero que muy mal.<p>

—Puedo saber que ha sucedido en mí ausencia, Guido —exigió Tsuna al ver rastros de quemaduras por las paredes y cortinas rasgadas, por no hablar de que algún que otro importante y caro jarro de diseño había desaparecido.

—Disculpe nuestra ineptitud, _Decimo_. Pero su Guardián de la Nube y de la Niebla empezaron a discutir sobre un asunto de mucha importancia, siendo el resultado que cada uno quisiese hacer lo contrario al otro, y como usted dejó a su Guardián de la Lluvia y del Sol a cargo de las discusiones y/o peleas que pudieran haber entre ellos… bueno, éste a sido el resultado —terminó con un suspiro—. Aunque todo ha de decirse, la mansión estaba mucho peor de lo que usted ve ahora mismo.

Hayato y Haru observaron a su Jefe de reojo queriéndole decir un: "Te lo dije", pero por respeto se lo estaban reservando para cuando estuvieran a solas, mientras Lambo e Ipin les habían pasado corriendo y dirigiéndose a la cocina donde sabían que Bianca estaría esperándoles con un gran manjar y deliciosos postres. Suspirando Tsuna indicó a Reborn y Verde que le siguieran y con una mirada hizo que todo el personal se dispersase para que terminaran con las tareas encomendadas, excepto Guido quien seguía a su Jefe por si necesitase alguna otra cosa.

—Tsuna-nii voy a buscar a Takeshi-nii y Ryohei-nii.

—Gracias Fuuta.

Sonriendo a su hermano mayor, Fuuta se dirigió hacia el ala este de la mansión que se bifurcaba en dos caminos donde en uno se encontraban los dormitorios de los Guardianes y el Jefe y en el otro se encontraban los dormitorios de los niños y mecánicos—éstas últimas habitaciones no estaban presentes con las habitaciones de la _famiglia_ sino con las de los empleados pero eso era porque con las otras generaciones no había mucha relación con los mecánicos.

—Nosotros iremos a mí despacho mientras Haru-chan va a buscar a Shoichi-kun.

—Déjelo en mis manos, Tsuna-san. Voy a sacar a Irie-san de la cama a patadas si se da la ocasión.

::0::

Al llegar al despacho del Jefe Vongola a Tsuna le dio un tic en la ceja mientras Hayato negaba con la cabeza y Reborn y Verde observaban al gran desorden que había en la sala.

—El Guardián de la Niebla y de la Nube no se ponían de acuerdo con quien debía empezar con el trabajo así que siguieron el consejo del Guardián de la Lluvia el cual decía que empezasen los dos a la vez a hacer el mismo montón de trabajo y el que primero terminase podría descansar y el otro continuaría trabajando —Guido paro para que su Jefe asimilara lo dicho y cuando obtuvo una señal para continuar eso hizo—. Como era de esperar, ambos terminaron a la vez ya que ninguno quería perder así que el Guardián del Sol propuso que se lo jugaran a una batalla de entrenamiento y el que primero cayese se pondría a trabajar y el otro podría descansar pero…

—Como era de esperar ninguno de los dos se dio por vencido y terminaron ambos en la enfermería —terminó Tsuna.

—Exacto, _Decimo_.

—Haz que nos traigan té y unos aperitivos y podrás retirarte.

—Ahora mismo.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron indicando que el mayordomo ya había salido para traer lo pedido por su Jefe, Hayato se adelantó y, con los brazos cruzados, observó a Tsuna recoger los papeles que se encontraban en el suelo para ponerse a hacer su trabajo.

—No lo digas, Hayato —dijo Tsuna en cuanto sintió que su Mano Derecha iba a abrir la boca—. Tenías razón, pero eso no significa que esto vaya a quedar impune —una vez tuvo su escritorio bien ordenado sacó dos folios de los cajones y los entregó a Verde y Reborn—. Leedlo porque es lo que haréis de momento en la sede, sois novatos y estaréis bajo supervisión hasta nuevo aviso.

Ambos hicieron lo ordenado ya que notaron que su Jefe no estaba para tonterías, y quién lo estaría en su posición. No sólo se había encontrado con que la mansión había estado sumida en el caos sino que el trabajo que había dejado por hacer a sus más leales subordinados había sido ignorado.

::0::

—Kufufufu… ¿Tsunayoshi ya ha vuelto?

—Sí, Rokudo-san. Y no está para nada contento, lo sucedido no tiene nombre —la mujer que acompañaba a los dos Guardianes frunció el ceño—. Hibari-san usted también está en la lista negra del Jefe junto a Rokudo-san.

Mukuro observó a la mujer desde la cama de la enfermería que para su desagrado estaba junto a la cama del Guardián de la Nube, en otras palabras, debía de estar soportándole mientras se recuperaba de la competición—que ahora que estaba más relajado y tranquilo le parecía absurda.

Completamente absurda.

Se había dejado enredar por esos dos idiotas como si estuviera al mismo nivel que dos aficionados al deporte por el simple hecho de que no quería hacerse cargo del trabajo de su "Jefe" y por la mirada de su compañero Guardián podía decir que estaba pensando lo mismo que él.

—Estamos jodidos —murmuraron mutuamente con el ceño fruncido y buscando un lugar en la enfermería para esconder sus armas.

—Jodidos es decir poco —dijo la mujer que los acompañaba—. Tenéis suerte que le he prometido a Chrome-chan que os cuidaría por ella sino… ahora mismo os entregaba al Jefe.

Ambos Guardianes miraron a la mujer con enojo y agradecían—aunque nunca lo admitirían en voz alta—que Chrome les conociese tan bien como para dejarlo todo arreglado por si Tsuna se enojaba con ellos.

«Ah, van a arrebatarme mí dulce chocolate», suspiró Mukuro mentalmente.

—Aquí tenéis —la mujer les entregó una bandeja con comida—. La última comida decente y con caprichos que tendréis en una temporada.

::0::

—¡IRIE-SAN, SPANNER-SAN, DESPERTAD! —Haru gritó desde el pasillo ya que no quería entrar en las habitaciones de esos dos, que, aunque muy parecidos en lo que se refería en trabajo, en la vida personal eran completamente opuestos—. ¡TSUNA-SAN OS ESTÁ ESPERANDO EN SU DESPACHO! —al ver que seguía sin obtener respuesta, decidió ir a por lo seguro—. ¡Y ESTÁ MUY PERO QUE MUY ENOJADO CON LA CONDUCTA DE TODOS!

Eso pareció ser lo que necesitaban ambos porque al momento se empezó a escuchar golpes y maldiciones en las dos habitaciones antes de que dos puertas se abrieran de golpe y salieran dos hombres ya vestidos para el día y jadeando por el esfuerzo realizado nada más despertar.

—Buenos días —saludó Haru con una sonrisa—, debemos darnos prisa porque Tsuna-san ya ha traído a los dos novatos.

Los tres mecánicos—Giannini había estado con Haru desde el primer grito—miraron a la mujer con extrañez y preguntaron—: ¿Dos novatos?

—Sí, Tsuna-san ha encontrado a otro niño con futuro y ha decidió traerle —contestó Haru empezando a andar hacia el despacho del Décimo junto a los tres mecánicos—. Y espera que os hagáis cargo de Verde-kun hasta que se haya acomodado y Tsuna-san crea que puede dirigir su propio escuadrón.

Una vez Haru les explicó el porqué se les requería, los tres estallaron en jubilo al saber que al fin podrían conocer al chico que había conseguido traspasar algunas barreras del sistema informático para obtener información de la Décima Generación, pocos—por no decir ninguno—eran capaces de tal proeza. El único que podía lograrlo era el Jefe de Millfiore y eso era porque Shoichi y él eran amigos de la universidad y se conocían tanto como para saber los fallos del otro en los sistemas creados.

Haru se detuvo delante de dos grandes puertas de roble y fue a llamar cuando la voz de Tsuna gritó—: ¡Adelante! —desde dentro del despacho.

—Pues no hagamos esperar a Tsuna-san —murmuró Haru abriendo las dos puertas para que los tres mecánicos entraran y una vez dentro las cerró.

Dentro del despacho los cuatro recién llegados se encontraron con dos novatos observando a su Jefe mientras éste estaba comiendo helado a grandes cucharadas.

—Tsuna-san…

—Déjalo Miura —Hayato la interrumpió—. Ya le he dicho que por mucho helado que coma no va a lograr que el trabajo desaparezca.

—¡Todo estaba muy bien organizado! —se quejó Tsuna—. Esos dos estúpidos no saben hacer nada bien a parte de llevar su rivalidad hacia picos insuperables —Tsuna se metió otra cucharada de helado en la boca—. Por qué demonios no pueden hacer algo sin que termine en una competición para demostrar quién de los dos es el mejor.

Los presentes se miraron y suspiraron.

El resultado que habían obtenido era el de esperar, el único que seguía sin ver que los Guardianes de la Nube y de la Niebla nunca congeniarían era Tsuna, él seguía creyendo que un día ambos serían "amigos"… «Cuando los cerdos vuelen», pensaron todos excepto los dos nuevos que no sabían de que estaban hablando.

—Tsuna-san —Shoichi tomó la palabra al ver que su Jefe estaba demasiado ocupado con maldecir a sus Guardianes—, Spanner, Giannini y yo nos llevamos a Verde para enseñarle las instalaciones y donde va a estar trabajando hasta que se le de un escuadrón.

Tsuna les despidió con la mano, esperando al segundo grupo que necesitaba ver de inmediato para poder colocar a Reborn en su puesto de trabajo para que fuese adaptándose. De reojo vio como los tres mecánicos junto a Verde se iban y entraba Fūta seguido de los Guardianes de la Lluvia y del Sol.

—A vosotros quería veros —murmuró Tsuna con enojo—. ¿Podéis explicarme a qué se ha debido los estúpidos concursos que habéis creado? —exigió con voz oscura asustando a sus Guardianes y asombrando a Reborn.

Los dos Guardianes empezaron a sudar a mares mirándose entre ellos mientras buscaban una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que su amable y bondadoso Jefe no terminara lanzándoles como sujetos de prueba para el nuevo set de armas caja que iban a llegar en pocos días.

—¿Y bien? —Tsuna dejó el helado en la mesa—. Quiero una respuesta y la quiero ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Dun, dun, dun... Y hasta el Domingo que viene no vais a saber más xD Vamos a hacer un repaso en cosas que han salido y cosas que he cambiado.

La trama sigue siendo la misma, lo que he cambiado han sido cosas que no me convencían como por ejemplo el 8095 que quería poner como una secundaria/terciaria, lo he cambiado y… ya sabréis en capítulos siguientes que ha sucedido xDD Otra cosa que voy a aclarar, tal y como he escrito el trozo de la enfermería parece y vaya a haber un 699618 como secundaria/terciaria, dejadme decir que no es nada de eso. Habrá 6996 y 18OC (que actuará como uno pero que no es tan OC por pereza de crearlo Dx). Todo lo que pueda salir son sólo parejas secundarias/terciarias, insinuaciones como queráis llamarlo porque voy a centrarme en el R27 ya que la mitad de parejas que haya ya son bastante solidas excepto dos de las cuales si habrán pinceladas.

Otra cosa que he de decir es que ahora que éstos están en Italia no significa que vaya a olvidarme de los que he dejado en Japón, noooo, no voy a olvidarme de ellos así que esperad por ellos xD

Ahora mismo no recuerdo si he hecho más cambios pero si los hay me lo comentáis y os digo en que capítulo lo he cambiado.

P.D.: La verdad es que releyendo y corrigiendo la historia se me han cruzado los cables para coger y borrarla y empezarla de nuevo… ha sido una idea del momento hay cosas que no terminan de encajarme Dx por eso dejo a vuestra disposición: ¿Del prólogo al capítulo 6 (que son los que no me terminan de convencer) los borro y los rehago o tal y como está ya gusta?

No voy a tocar nada hasta próxima actualización para dejar un tiempo y me digáis que preferís (ya que algunas cosas que no me terminaban de convencer han sido eliminadas y/o sustituidas).Ya sé que la historia es mía y la decisión es mía pero si gusta tal y como está yendo no pienso tocarla.

Nos leemos.


End file.
